The Dragon Princess
by Kav30
Summary: Fairy Tail has welcomed a little girl named Leora into their guild. She immediately became friends with Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of master Makarov. Determined to protect the guild and everyone in it. Watch as Leora grow as she stays in Fairy Tail and the forgotten memories gets revealed little by little.
1. Chapter 1

12 years ago...

"ROAR!"

A roar sounded just outside of the guild of Fairy Tail. The guild members all went out to see what's going on. They saw a black-haired kid standing on the roof of the guild. The kid noticed their stares and jumped down from the building.

"Yo!" greeted the kid. "Who are you?" asked Natsu. "Why were you at the roof?" asked Erza. "I'm Leora. I was sleeping on the roof. Sorry for causing trouble." apologized Leora as she bowed down to everyone. "It's already late. Shouldn't you be going home, child?" asked the master of the guild. "Don't have one since my stepdad went missing." replied Leora. "What's your stepfather's name? Maybe we can help you find him." suggested the master. "His name's Metalicana, but I don't think you can find him. He's a dragon." said Leora. "Then you're a dragon slayer too?!" asked Natsu curiously. "That's right! Are you one too?" asked Leora. "Yup! I'm a fire dragon slayer!" yelled Natsu happily. "That's cool! I can use fire as well!" said Leora as she showed Natsu her magic. "That's awesome! It's like mine!" yelled Natsu happily as he lit up his hand with fire as well. "You're right. Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. Sorry for causing all of you trouble." said Leora. "Wait! You don't even have a home, where are you gonna go?" asked Gray worriedly. "I'll just sleep on a roof somewhere." said Leora.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu. "That's not a bad idea." said Gray. "I agree." said Erza. "Is it okay for me to join?" asked Leora. "Of course, my child. This is your new home now. We have an extra room in the guild. You can use it if you like." said the master. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Leora. I'm Erza." said Erza as she held out her hand. "Thank you so much! Nice to meet you, Erza." yelled Leora happily as she shook Erza's hand. "I'm Natsu!" exclaimed the pink head happily. "I'm Gray." said Gray as he shook hands with Leora. The others held a welcome party for Leora in the guild. They also introduced themselves to her.

Leora noticed a blond boy leaning against a pole in a corner. "Master, who's he?" asked Leora curiously. "That's Laxus, my grandson." said the master. Leora walked up to Laxus, catching his attention. "Hi there, Laxus. Nice to meet you. I'm Leora." said Leora with a smile. Laxus only stared at her and turned to face another direction. Leora pouted at his actions and turned around, wanting to walk away. She then felt someone rustling her hair. She turned to see Laxus smiling at her. "Welcome to the guild, Leora." said Laxus as he extended his hand to Leora. Leora looked at Laxus for a moment before shaking his hand and grinned. "Thanks Laxus."

After a whole night of partying in the guild, Leora decided that there's something she wants to say. "Master Makarov! I want to tell you something!" yelled Leora happily. "Oh? What is it?" asked the master. "I want to thank you again for letting me join the guild! And I promise to protect this guild and everyone in it forever!" yelled Leora. Everyone just smiles and some just laughs at Leora declaration. "It's a big job to handle." said master Makarov. "I can do it!" yelled Leora in full determination. "You do that. But before you're fully capable of protecting yourself, I'll protect you." said Laxus as he rustled Leora's hair again. Leora just giggled.

* * *

Present...

Team Natsu had just came back from their S-class mission, which Natsu secretly took with Lucy and Happy, but Gray and Erza soon tagged along by orders of master Makarov's. They were all shocked to see the guild destroyed and covered with large iron poles.

"What happened here?" asked Erza. "Phantom. It's mortifying but we were done in." said Mirajane. Master Makarov was drunk but he still punished Natsu and the others for going on an S-class mission without permission. "Master! Do you understand the current situation?!" asked Erza enraged. "They wrecked our guild!" yelled Natsu angrily. "Well, calm down. It's not something to fuss about." said the master. "What?!" asked Gray shocked. "Phantom right? I don't see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild." said Makarov. "Empty guild?" asked Erza confused. "They did it in the middle of the night." explained Mirajane. "No one was hurt. We were lucky. There's no need to get cross that resorts to surprise attacks. Leave them be." said the master.

Natsu slammed his hands onto the table angrily. "I can't accept it! I won't feel right until I smashed them down!" yelled Natsu furiously. "The discussion is over. We'll take on job request here until the first floor is fixed." said master Makarov. "We don't have time for jobs!" argued Natsu. "Natsu! That's enough out of you!" said the master as he jumped down from the table he was sitting on. "Gramps!" yelled Natsu. "Just a sec. Nature calls." said master Makarov as he ran away.

Natsu sighed and looked down to the floor. "How can gramps be so calm about this?!" asked Natsu. "Natsu. The master feels just as frustrated as you do. But the council forbids physical conflict between guilds." said Mira. "But they started it!" complained Natsu. "This isn't the issue." said Mira. "If that is what the master wants... then so be it." said Erza. "By the way, where's Leora?" asked Gray. "She's over there." said Mira.

The others looked to the side to see Leora all chained up on a chair. "Let me go!" yelled Leora. "Why are you chained onto the chair?!" asked Gray shocked. "She wanted to go and destroy Phantom, so we had to chain her up to stop her." said Mira. "I feel sorry for her." said Lucy. "Mira, I promise I won't go to Phantom's Guild. Unchain me please." said Leora. "Unless master let me to." said Mira. "Damn it." muttered Leora. She studied the chains for a while before leaning down towards them. With just one bite, she broke the chains. Everyone was stunned. "How did you do that?!" asked almost everyone at the same time. "I don't even know it myself. I've always thought I could only eat fire, but I was hungry." said Leora as she munched down on the metal chains. "No fair!" complained Natsu. "I still need to get stronger..." said Leora. "To protect this guild." "If Phantom really is coming, we'll be ready." said Gray. "I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu as he slammed his fist together.

* * *

Leora was on her way home, but she felt that something was wrong. She smelt the the air. She smelled Levy, Jet and Droy with another guy. She immediately sensed danger and hurried to the place. When she got there, she saw the iron dragon slayer of Phantom Lord, Gajeel beating up Levy, Jet and Droy. They were all unconscious on the ground.

"Guys!" yelled Leora. "Tch. Another fairy." said Gajeel. "Get away from them, you bastard!" yelled Leora as she sent a punch over to Gajeel, sending him a few meters back. She immediately grabbed Levy and the others away from Gajeel. "What a weak punch." said Gajeel. Leora ignored him and raised her hands and faced Levy, Jet and Droy. "Transfer!" yelled Leora. All the pain and fatigue from the three of them had transfer into Leora. Her body was now covered with wounds and blood. Gajeel was amused. "Looks like I don't need to waste my power on you. You're already half dead. Gi Hi." laughed Gajeel. "I'll make you pay for what you've done! Steel Dragon's Fist!" yelled Leora as she hit Gajeel. "So, you're a dragon slayer too. Hope you're better than those three." said Gajeel smirking. "I'll kick your ass! How dare you destroyed our guild and beat up my friends!" yelled Leora as she launched another attack at Gajeel, but he managed to block it.

The two of them fought for a while. But since Leora was already injured badly, she was beaten up by Gajeel. Gajeel tagged Leora and the other three to a tree with iron restraints. He then tore off Leora's shirt leaving her with just her bandages that covered her chest on her and burnt a Phantom Lord's guild mark on her stomach. "Gah!" yelled Leora in pain. Then, Gajeel left laughing. Leora gathered her strength and transformed her leg into an iron pole and removed the restraints off of Levy and the other two.

When the three of them fell to the ground, they awoke. "Huh?" said Levy. "Where did that guy go?!" asked Jet looking around the area for any signs of Gajeel. "Is he gone?" asked Droy. "That's strange. I don't feel hurt at all." said Levy as she searched her body for injuries. "Me too." said Jet. "Me three. I thought we were beaten up by the guy." said Droy. "I guess we were just dreaming." said Jet. "Yeah, maybe you're right." agreed Droy.

Blood from Leora dripped to the ground. Levy, Jet and Droy noticed the blood and looked up. They were shocked to see Leora tied on top of a tree, bleeding from everywhere. "Leo-chan!" gasped Levy as she covered her mouth and held back her tears. "What happened to her?!" asked Jet. "That iron and guild mark! We weren't dreaming!" yelled Droy. "Leo-chan used Transfer on us! We have to tell the master!" yelled Levy. "We can't get her down by ourselves. Let's go and get help!" yelled Jet. The three ran back to the guild.

* * *

A crowd of people gathered around Leora. All shocked at the scene. Natsu and the others soon arrived to the scene. They were shocked to see Leora's state. "Leora-chan!" yelled Lucy as tears welled up in her eyes. "Leora!" yelled Gray. All of them took notice of the guild mark on her stomach. "Phantom..." said master Makarov as he arrived. The crowd moved away from him. "Master..." said Erza, looking down. Master Makarov looked up at Leora before lowering his head and covered his face with his hand, his whole body shaking. "Wrecking our shoddy bar I can bear with, but no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood…" said the master as he broke his staff. "THIS MEANS WAR." said Makarov, fully enraged.

Leora coughed out some more blood. "Leora!" yelled Erza worriedly. "I'm coming too..." said Leora weakly. "You can't!" said master Makarov. "I can!" yelled Leora as she freed herself from the iron restraints and jumped down. "I can't sit still after what they've done to Levy and the other!" yelled Leora, her arms covered with fire. "I'll beat them all up." "Leora-chan..." muttered Lucy worriedly.

Master Makarov looked at Leora before nodding his head. "All of you. Go back and prepare yourself." ordered master Makarov. "Leora, go wear a shirt." "Yes, master."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone from Fairy Tail headed out to Phantom's guild. Natsu and Leora broke the door with their fists. Leora wore a black tank top to cover the mark on her stomach. "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" yelled master Makarov as everyone entered into Phantom's guild.

Natsu and Leora were the first to attack the Phantom's guild members. "Anyone will do! Bring it on!" yelled Natsu angrily. "We'll kick all your asses." continued Leora. "Don't get carried away you punks!" one of the Phantom's guild member yelled. Everyone else started attacking as well. "Take them down!" Both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord started attacking each other. "Get master Makarov!" another one of Phantom's guild member yelled.

Master Makarov transformed into a giant and smashed a few of the Phantom's guild members. "Monster!" one of them yelled. "You bastards brought the fight to the children of that monster. Don't even for a second think you'll be protected by human laws. Jose! Show yourself!" yelled master Makarov angrily. "Where?! Where are Gajeel and the other members of element 4?!" yelled Erza as she attacked the other Phantom members.

* * *

Gajeel stood on railings in the ceiling and looked at the battle below. "Gi Hi. So that's Erza the Titania. Laxus and Mystogan are sitting this fight out, huh? What a mockery. The brat I beat up even joined in. Still, I can't believe how well everything is following Master Jose's plan... Rampage to your hearts' content, you lowly scum..." said Gajeel evilly.

"Who's a lowly scum, you bastard..." said Leora as she landed a few feet away from Gajeel. "Waiting for the master to leave so you can wreak havoc, isn't it?" asked Leora as she cocked her head to the side and stared at Gajeel angrily. "Gi Hi. Good job on keeping yourself alive, brat." said Gajeel.

Both of them stared at each other. As soon as master Makarov left the place to search for Phantom Lord's guild master, Jose, the two of them clashed. "Iron dragon's club!" "Fire dragon's claw!" Both of their attacks sent each other flying the opposite direction. Everyone else had stop to see what was going on. "Hey! Gajeel got pummeled?!" "First time I've ever seen that."

Both Gajeel and Leora got up at the same time and dusted their clothes. "I thought you were a steel dragon slayer." said Gajeel. "I am, but I'm also a fire dragon slayer." said Leora as she lit up her hands with fire. Leora charged forwards and attacked Gajeel, but he easily blocked it by transforming his hand into iron. "Gi Hi. your fire's useless against my iron." said Gajeel. "Then I'll change. Steel dragon's whip!" yelled Leora as she kicked Gajeel to the side. Everyone was shocked. Never had they seen Leora used steel dragon slayer magic. "Steel?!"

Suddenly, Leora noticed someone falling from the second floor and immediately realized that it is master Makarov. She quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of him before landing back down. "Gramps! What's wrong?!" asked Leora worriedly. The others quickly hurried to where Leora was. "My magic power..." said the master weakly. "Master! Stay with us!" yelled Erza. "What's going on?!" asked Cana. "This can't be! I can't sense any magic coming from him at all!" said Gray. "Wait, you mean he's just an ordinary old man now?!" asked Elfman. "How?!" asked Happy, tears coming out of his eyes. "Gramps! Pull yourself together!" yelled Natsu. "Impossible. How could gramps be beaten." said Gray. "Just what happened up there?" asked Elfman as he looked up to the second floor.

"What a wet blanket... And things were just getting good, too..." said Gajeel, disappointed about his fight with Leora had to be stopped. "Their master's been beaten." "For real?!" "Hey!" Yeah!" "Hear thar?! We can beat them!" "They're only at half strength now!" "And we got Gajeel and Element 4 here!"

Erza heard the Phantom member's conversation. "This is bad" thought Erza. The Phantom members were now charging at the Fairy Tail members and attacking them. Fairy Tail was in a deep pinch. "Retreat! Everyone back to the guild!" ordered Erza. "What?!" yelled Loke. "No way" yelled Gray. "A real man never retreats!" yelled Elfman. "I can still fight.." said Macao as he used his powers with the help of Cana holding him up. "So can I, Erza." said Cana. "No, we don't stand a chance against Jose without our master!" yelled Erza. "Retreat! That's an order!" Everyone from Fairy Tail started to retreat from Phantom. As everyone retreated, Natsu heard Gajeel and one of the Element 4 saying that they'd captured Lucy before they disappeared. "Lucy's been captured..." said Natsu. "HUh?!" said Happy.

"Retreat! Fall back!" yelled Erza. "Don't be stupid! We can't just retreat now! We have to get revenge for Leora!" yelled Gray as he prepared another attack. Erza stopped him. "Please..." said Erza desperately. "Erza..." said Gray. "Retreat is our only option now... The hole left by master is too great!" said Erza.

* * *

Natsu managed to rescue Lucy back from Phantom. It turned out that it was Lucy's father who ordered Jose to get Lucy back. Master Makarov was being treated by Porlyusica. Leora hit the wall angrily.

"How can they do this to gramps?! Damn it!" yelled Leora as she hit the wall again. "Calm down, Leora. He's being treated right now." said Gray. "But..." said Leora. "Gray's right. Calm down, Leora." said Loke. "Fine..." said Leora.

"No good! I can't tell where Mystogan is!" yelled Cana in frustration as she threw her cards. "Oh. That's too bad..." said Mirajane. "If they're after Lucy, then they'll attack again. We have a lot of injured people too. This is bad..." said Cana. "The master is seriously hurt and we can't find Mystogan. You're our only hope now... Laxus." said Mira. "Huh?!" said Laxus angrily. "Please, come back. Fairy Tail is in trouble." pleaded Mira. "Man, that old geezer's pathetic!" laughed Laxus. "It's not my problem. Deal with it yourselves." "Hold on, Laxus!" yelled Cana. "It's true, though. The geezer started it. Why should we have to clean up his mess?" "They're going after Lucy! One of us!" said Mira. "Huh? Who's that?" asked Laxus. "Oh, you mean that newcomer? Tell her I'll consider helping her if she'll be my women!" "You're unbelievable!" yelled Cana. "Hey, now. Is that how you act when asking someone for something? Also, tell the geezer to step down already and make me the new master." laughed Laxus maniacally. Mira was about to break the lacrima but Leora stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to come here, Laxus." said Leora. "Huh?" asked Laxus. "Gramps started it all because of me. I got beaten up by Gajeel. It's my mess so I'll take full responsibility." said Leora. "But Leora..." said Mira. "That's because you used Transfer on them! You know you're not allowed to use it!" yelled Cana. Laxus was taken back by Cana's words. Leora had used the forbidden spell. "I've said it before! I'll protect this guild and everyone in it!" argued Leora. "This time I'll definitely do it! I'll take down Phantom Lord!" yelled Leora. "Don't use the forbidden spell again." said Laxus. "But..." said Leora. "Don't." said Laxus seriously. "Okay." said Leora. "And don't get killed." said Laxus. "I won't. See ya, Laxus." said Leora as she disconnected the lacrima.

Suddenly, Leora heard movement outside the guild and sensed danger. "Something's coming!" yelled Leora as she rushed out of the guild. Everyone else followed behind Leora as they felt tremors. There, outside the guild was a giant walking guild in the middle of the lake. "I never anticipated that they would attack like this!" said Erza shocked. Phantom was loading a cannon and aiming it straight at Fairy Tail. "Not good! Everyone get down!" yelled Erza. As the cannon charged, Erza immediately went forward and requipped into her Adamantine armor. "I won't let you harm the guild!" yelled Erza.

"Don't tell me she's going to take the blast herself!" yelled Bisca. "Not even armor as powerful as that can withstand it!" yelled Alzack. "Stop, Erza! You're gonna die!" yelled Wakaba. "Get down!" ordered Erza as she prepared herself to take the blow. "Erza!" yelled Natsu as he was being held down by Gray. "Natsu! All we can do is have faith in Erza now!" yelled Gray.

Phantom fired the cannon. Erza used her shield to stop it. Erza managed to stop it but her armor had cracked into pieces. Leora grabbed onto Erza and shielded her from the force of the blow. "Erza, are you alright?!" asked Leora as she gently placed Erza onto the ground. Erza struggled to move.

"Neither Makarov nor Erza can fight now." said Jose through a loud speaker. "Victory is now beyond your grasp. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. This instant."

"The hell with that!" yelled Alzack. "What guild would just hand one of their members to the enemy?!" yelled Bisca. "Lucy is one of us!" yelled Macao. "Yeah! Yeah!" yelled the other guild members. "Hand over her." ordered Jose.

Lucy felt horrible for what she brought to the guild. She intended to hand herself over to Phantom, but stopped when she heard hat the others said. "We would rather die than betray one of our own!" yelled Erza furiously. "Our answers won't change, no matter what! We're gonna destroy all of you!" yelled Natsu. Tears started to fall on Lucy's face. She was trying really hard to control her tears.

"You have fiteen minutes until it recharges! Tremble in fear!" yelled Jose angrily.

"What?!" said Elfman. "The Jupiter..." said Cana. "He's gonna fire it again?!" asked Loke. Erza tried to stand up but failed miserably. "Erza! yelled Mirajane worriedly. "Erza! Damn... Even Erza barely managed to stop one blast from it!" said Gray.

Jose released his shadows puppets. "Prepare to witness hell, Fairy Tail. You've only two choices left. Be destroyed by my soldiers, or be eradicated by the Jupiter!" yelled Jose. "Unbelivable! He'd kill his own men with the Jupiter too?!" asked Macao, shocked. "H-He's bluffing! He won't shoot!" said Wakaba. "No, he will." said Cana. "Those are Jose's "Shades". They're not human. They're phantom soldiers of his own creation. We have to do something about the Jupiter."

"Fifteen minutes? That's a long time." Everyone else turned to the one who said that. Leora was holding a lot of irons and matches on her hands. "Are you crazy, Leora?!" yelled Cana. "What are you going to with those?" asked Macao. "Natsu, light them up." said Leora. "Ah." said Natsu but he didn't had a clue of what Leora was going to do. He lit up the matches with his fire. "Thanks, Natsu." said Leora as she began to eat the fire and the irons. Everyone was shocked. "Oi, Leora. Don't kill yourself!" yelled Gray worriedly.

"I'm alright, Gray. I'll take down Jupiter myself!" yelled Leora. "But even Erza could barely stop it!" yelled Loke. "I promised to protect this guild and I will. Everyone here's my family. I won't let anyone harm them!" yelled Leora as she lowered her body and got into a stance. "Steel fire dragon's roar!" The attack Leora used was powerful enough to destroy the Jupiter. Everyone was stunned. "Yes! I did it! Natsu, it's your turn now! Blow up the entire guild!" yelled Leora. "Ah! Leave it to me!" yelled Natsu as he rushed off to Phantom's guild. "Let's go, Happy!" "Aye, sir!" yelled Happy as he flew behind of Natsu. Gray and Elfman also followed Natsu to the building.

"Good luck, you guys..." said Leora as she started to fall backwards. Loke caught onto her before she could touch the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Loke worriedly. "Ah, I'm fine, Loke. It's just that that last attack took a lot of magic." said Leora. "Of course it did. That was one hell of an attack." said Loke. "Hahaha." laughed Leora weakly. "Loke, do me a favour. Look after Lucy." Loke hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Thanks. Well, see ya." said Leora before losing her conscious. "Hey, Leora!" yelled Loke.


	3. Chapter 3

Leora woke up to find herself laying on top of the grass at the side of the guild. She immediately rushed over to where everyone was and was glad that everything was over. Phantom had been defeated and Lucy had been saved, but she still felt guilty. Leora went over to Lucy and patted her shoulder. "Cheer up, Lucy." said Leora. "Leora-chan! You're okay! I'm so glad!" said Lucy as she turned around to hug Leora. "I'm glad too, Leo-chan!" yelled Levy as she joined in to hug Leora. Leora raised her hands and patted their backs awkwardly. "Why are the two of you so worried about?" asked Leora. "That's because you used Transfer on the three of us!" yelled Levy. "And I'm the one who caused all this!" yelled Lucy. "Well, everything's alright now, isn't it?" asked Leora smiling softly. "But..." said Lucy.

"Lucy…" said master Makarov. Everyone's attention turned to the master. "Every time you laugh, every time you grieve, pieces of those moments become ours as well. That's what it means to be a member of our guild… When a member is on cloud nine, we float… When a member is outraged, we clenched our teeth… When a member weeps, we all wipe our eyes… So you have no reason to be riddled with guilt, because no one here holds you responsible and why would they… You are, after all, a member of our family, a member of Fairy Tail."

Tears started to fall across Lucy's cheeks. "Lift your head high! You are a member of Fairy Tail!" said the master. Lucy raised up her head and cried very loudly. Everyone just smiled softly at her actions.

Leora tried to lift her hands little by little. The others noticed this and immediately jumped onto her. "Stop it, Leora! You can't use Tranfer!" yelled Gray. "You're already hurt badly!" yelled Macao. "But..." muttered Leora. "Leora, you did well." said master Makarov, stopping Leora from continuing any further. "You've shown to me that you can keep your promise. So... Don't you dare use that forbidden spell! I don't want you to die!" yelled master Makarov, crying. "Okay, gramps." said Leora as she put down her hands. As soon as everyone let go of Leora, she fell forward, head crashing onto the ground first. "Ouch..." said Leora while rubbing her forehead with one arm.

"Are you okay, Leora?" asked Mirajane worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think I could move for a while and my room's destroyed too." said Leora. "You can sleep in my place if you want, Leora-chan." suggested Lucy. "Thanks, Lucy. But I still have another place to go." said Leora. "Wait! You're seriously going to his house?! After what he did?!" asked Cana shocked. "Don't worry. He's not back yet." said Leora reassuringly. "Whose place are you gonna crash?" asked Natsu curiously. "Laxus's." said Leora. "You know where he lives?!" asked Natsu shocked. "Yeah. Didn't you know? Even Gray knows it." said Leora. "You never told me!" yelled Natsu angrily. "Calm down, Natsu. In the mean time... Lucy can I crash at your place before I can move?" asked Leora. "Of course you can, Leora-chan!" said Lucy happily. "Great. Natsu, Gray, help me!" yelled Leora. "Aye!" yelled the both of them together.

* * *

Lucy whined about getting punished by her stellar spirits. While Natsu was being the devil he is, a bucket was thrown onto him.

"Try saying that again!" yelled Erza angrily. Everyone turned towards Erza who was arguing with Laxus. "Since I'm here, let me make things nice and clear. Weaklings don't belong in this guild! Man, you guys are pathetic, letting Phantom beat you up. Actually, I don't even know your names." said Laxus as he looked at Jet and Droy from his back. "And you, rich celestial wizard girl. you were the main culprit. It was your fault that-"

"Laxus!" yelled Mira cutting Laxus's sentence. "It's all over now. No one's playing the blame game! The master says we're not even allowed to blame you for refusing to help us!" "Well, of course you're not! It was none of my business! You wouldn't have had any trouble if I'd been there, though." said Laxus, mocking everyone else. "Why you?!" yelled Erza furiously. "Alright! That's it!" yelled Natsu as he charged at Laxus. Laxus used his lightning magic to get away from Natsu's punch. "Laxus! Fight me, you heartless bastard!" yelled Natsu angrily. "Hahaha! How do you expect to fight me if you can't even catch me? Once I inherit the guild, I'm kicking every last wimp out. And everyone who tries to stand up to me! I'm going to create the most powerful guild! The most powerful guild in history! No one will be able to mock it!" laughed Laxus.

"Who the heck bandaged my wounds when I was asleep?!" yelled Leora who just entered the building area. "Leora, you know you shouldn't take off your bandages." said Mirajane. "I don't care! They were all tangled up! I want someone to do it again for me!" yelled Leora as she looked around. She then noticed Laxus and her smile brightened. "Laxus!" yelled Leora as she rushed towards him and hugged him. "Ouch..." said Leora as she accidentally reopened her wounds. "What did you do to yourself?!" asked Laxus with an angry stare. "Hm... I used Transfer on Levy and her team. Then I got more beat up by Gajeel. When we started a war with Phantom, I fought with Gajeel again. After that, I shielded Erza from the impact of Jupiter's blast and I used my new found power to destroy Jupiter. When the war was over, I got crushed by Lucy and Levy with their bone-crushing hugs. Finally, my body crashed and I couldn't move anymore." finished Leora with a grin.

The other members just sweat dropped at Leora's explanation. Laxus closed his eyes and hit Leora on the head. "Ouch! That hurts!" yelled Leora, annoyed at Laxus for hitting her. "Idiot." muttered Laxus. "Hey, Laxus. Can you bandaged me up?" asked Leora as she rubbed the bump on her head. Laxus nodded and Leora happily jumped onto him before Laxus used his lightning to get both of them out of the guild.

* * *

"Are the both of them always like this?" asked Lucy. "Yes. Ever since Leora entered the guild, she tagged along with Laxus the most. He's the one who always protects her." said Mira. "Eh? But he's so cruel. And inherit? What kind of crazy talk is that?" asked Lucy annoyed. "He's only kind to Leora. And actually, it isn't crazy... Laxus is our master's grandson, you see." explained Mira. "Eh?!" yelled Lucy shocked. "So it's very likely Laxus will be the next master when he retires." said Mira. "Y-You can't be serious... But I don't like the idea of someone being our master when he treats his fellow members that way..." said Lucy. "They say that's why our master is having a hard time retiring..." said Mira. "O-Oh..." replied Lucy.

"That jerk..." said Natsu angrily. "That's enough. You'll only tire yourself dealing with him." said Erza. "But I can't believe Leora's still tagging along with him..." said Gray in frustration. "She seems to be oblivious from what he is doing." said Lucy. "No, that's not true at all." said Mira. "What do you mean?" asked Erza. "She's the one who's suffering more than anyone else here. Everything Laxus says and does, Leora sees it all clearly. As long as Laxus never does anything out of control, she's fine with it." said Mira. "But don't you think it's too much? Laxus's always like this." said Gray. "Yeah! That bastard always say these things to us!" yelled Natsu. "That's why Leora always steps in when the time is right. To clear the tension between everyone." said Mira. "That's a big sacrifice, even for Leora-chan..." said Lucy.

* * *

"Thanks, Laxus." said Leora as she looked at the bandages neatly wrapped around her body through the mirror. She then jumped onto the bed to relax. "Don't involve yourself into any battle when I'm not around." said Laxus. "You know I can't do that." said Leora as she sat up from the bed and looked at Laxus. "Fairy Tail is my family. Everyone including you are a part of it."

There was a moment of silence between before Leora broke it. "I'm thinking of taking a mission alone." said Leora. "You're still injured." said Laxus. "I'll wait until I've recovered. Then, I'll go." said Leora as she got up from the bed and wore her hoodie back on. "Just don't hurt anyone while I'm gone." said Leora in a pleading voice before she left Laxus's house.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"The news about Fairy Tail's guild got destroyed by Phantom."

"Oh, that news."

"Man, are they weak."

"I can't believe I even thought that Fairy Tail was strong. They're just a bunch of weaklings."

"You know, some of their female mages are quite sexy."

"Maybe we could get them to date us."

"Yeah, Hahaha."

Three men were talking bad things about Fairy Tail. Leora heard it all from her place at the bar with her dragon hearing.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Leora in a deadly tone. "Gah! It's Fairy Tail's dragon slayer!" "Run!" The three men quickly ran away from the bar. Leora decided that it was time to head back to the guild over a week's mission. She kept on repeating the words the three men said over and over again on the way back to the guild. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

What Leora didn't notice was that Laxus was in the same bar as her. He too was angry with the three men. He decided on a plan to take over Fairy Tail and Leora's not going to like it for one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

As Leora entered the guild, everyone was fighting. She was in no mood for a fight. She just walked straight through everyone. The ones who she passed immediately stops fighting as they could feel Leora's anger coming out of her. Everyone stopped their fight and looked at Leora quietly.

"I'm back, Mira." said Leora as she sat down on the stool at the bar counter. "Can I get a glass of water to cool myself down?" "Sure. Here you go." said Mirajane as she handed a glass of water to Leora. Leora took a glass and gulped down the water before breaking it with her bare hand. Everyone was shocked by her actions. "Leora, what are you doing?!" asked Natsu. "Are you stupid?" asked Gray. "No. I'm just pissed." answered Leora. "What happened, Leora-chan?" asked Lucy. "Some guys were saying that Fairy Tail's weak." replied Leora as she gulped down another glass of water given by Mira. "Our guild's not weak!" yelled Natsu angrily. "That's why I wanted to beat them up, but they ran away before I could get my hands on them. I'll beat the crap out of anyone who bad mouths our guild! Or even thinks about making us their enemies!" yelled Leora in determination. "For a minute there, I thought you sounded like Laxus." said Mira. Leora looked at Mirajane with wide eyes and smashed the glass onto her head. "Huh? There's no way I'll be like him." replied Leora coolly. "Just for a moment." said Mira.

"Leora-chan, you're losing a lot of blood!" yelled Lucy worriedly as blood kept trickling down of Leora's head and hand. "Yeah, yeah. I'll deal with it later. Another glass please, Mira." said Leora. She then noticed two familiar faces from the corner of her eyes. "I'm fine with Juvia being in Fairy Tail... But!" said Leora as she broke another glass with her hand. "Why the hell did gramps let iron boy in?!" asked Leora loudly. "The master's not here at the moment." replied Mira. "Damn..." muttered Leora.

"What did you call me, steel girl?" asked Gajeel as he walked forward to where Leora was. "You mean metal boy?" asked Leora innocently. "I dare you to say that again, steel girl." said Gajeel as he leaned forward to Leora. "How about you say that again, metal boy?!" yelled Leora as she bumped her forehead with Gajeel's. "At least my real name is better than yours." said Gajeel mockingly. "Oh yeah? I bet mine's cooler!" yelled Leora.

"It's Redfox!" yelled Leora and Gajeel in unison. Everyone was shocked that they have the same family name. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared below Gajeel and Leora. Light emerged from the ground and surrounded both of them.

"What's happening?!" asked Lucy worriedly. "The curse spell has been lifted." said master Makarov as he entered the guild and watched the scene in front of him. "Curse spell?!" asked Gray shocked.

The light surrounding Leora and Gajeel had disappeared. Both of them were staring at each other shocked. Soon, tears trickled down their cheeks. "Are they crying?!" asked Lucy, even more worried now. "This is the first time Juvia has seen Gajeel-kun cry." said Juvia. "Leora, tell me what's wrong! What's wrong?!" asked Natsu worriedly.

Leora ignored Natsu and jumped onto Gajeel, making him sit on the ground with her hugging him tightly. Gajeel also hugged her back. "I miss you so much, Gajeel-nii!" yelled Leora crying. "I miss you too, Leo." said Gajeel as he kissed Leora's forehead. Everyone in the guild didn't know how to react. "Did you just call him Gajeel-nii?!" asked Gray. "You both said your family names are Redfox." said Erza. "Are the two of your siblings?!" asked Lucy. Leora stopped crying and let go of Gajeel. "We're not blood-related, but we were raised together." explained Leora. "If you guys were raised together, then why didn't you recognized each other?" asked Happy.

"They couldn't have remembered each other sooner." said the master. "Why?" asked Natsu curiously. "They were trapped in a memory spell. The spell made them forget about their memories together. It's because that you remember your family name, the spell was dispelled." explained the master. "I'm sorry, Leo. For everything I've done." said Gajeel. "It's alright. It's because of Phantom's attack, we can finally reunite with each other." said Leora with a grin. "Now, I remember my previous powers!" "What power?" asked Erza. "Before fire, I've already learnt steel dragon slayer magic." said Leora. "So that's why you can eat metal!" yelled Lucy. "But how can you use two dragon slayer magic? That's not fair!" complained Natsu. "Metalicana said that she's a little different from us." said Gajeel. "Yeah, and I feel that I'm still missing some memories." said Leora. "I'm sure you'll get it back." said Mira. "Well, in the mean time... Lucy, can you call Loke out?" asked Leora with pleading eyes. "Okay, I guess." said Lucy. As she was about to take out her key. Loke appeared in front of them.

"Did someone call me?" asked Loke. "Leo-nii!" yelled Leora happily as she hugged Loke. "Hm? What's the matter, Leora? Although I don't mind being hug like this." said Loke. "Leo-nii, I got some of my memories back!" yelled Leora happily. "Really? That's great news!" yelled Loke as he spinned Leora high up, before holding her down and hugged her. "Everyone will be glad to know." "What do you mean everyone?" asked Gray. "Did you just call him "Leo-nii"?" asked Lucy. "Yeah, that's because I've met Leo-nii and the others when I was younger." said Leora. "Leora can use celestial spirit magic as well, but she doesn't use keys. She can travel to the Celestial Spirit World by her own." explained Loke. "Eh?!" yelled everyone, shocked. "Just how many powers do you have?!" asked Lucy. "She still has powers yet to be discovered within her." said Gajeel as he ruffled Leora's hair.

"Oh yeah! I remember that Igneel said I'll be the number one strongest if I discovered all my powers." said Leora. "You met Igneel?!" yelled Natsu shocked as he locked his hands onto Leora's shoulders. "Metalicana took me to train with Igneel and some other dragons." explained Leora. "So that's where he always disappears to!" yelled Natsu. "How come you're the only one who can train with other dragon?! That's not fair!" "I don't know Natsu. It's still a mystery. Not all my memories have come back." said Leora.

"Leo-nii~ I want to play with Aquarius-nee and the others~" whined Leora. "You want to play with Aquarius?!" asked Lucy shocked. "That's dangerous!" "Don't worry, Lucy. Aquarius goes easy on her. The others as well." reassured Loke. "Let's go the there now!" yelled Leora excitedly. "Bye guys! Bye Gajeel-nii!" waved Leora with a grin. "Goodbye everyone, we'll be going now." said Loke as he and Leora went into the Celestial Spirit World.

* * *

Three days later, Leora had returned from the Celestial Spirit World. As she was walking in the woods, she smelled Gajeel, Levy, Jet and Droy's scents. She decided to head over their location and peeped on them.

"Why did you guys call me out here? I got work to do." said Gajeel. "Job? Coming from the guy who destroyed our guild?" said Jet angrily. "You can go on any guild to take missions! Have you no shame?" asked Droy as angry as Jet. "You guys really hold a grudge. Can't just let bygones be bygones… Huh." said Gajeel. "Jet, Droy, don't. I'm really over that already." said Levy who was hiding behind a tree. "This is our limit." said Jet. "You're ruining the guild's reputation." said Droy. "But Leora-chan and him are siblings. And she isn't angry at him." said Levy. "Siblings so what? He destroyed the guild that she loves. I don't care if she forgave him or not." said Jet. "Hmph." said Gajeel as he looked away. "You won't act so casual for long!" yelled Jet.

Both Jet and Droy went towards Gajeel and attacked but he didn't fight back. "Hey, what are you up to?" asked Jet annoyed. "That can't be it for your power." said Droy.

"You're being picked on huh?" asked Laxus as he entered the scene.

"Laxus? This can't be good." thought Leora worriedly.

"Laxus?" said Droy shocked to see the man. "So, this guy is the punk that turn my guild into a mess. And that old fart, he let you join us for some lame reason? It's because of this that we're being looked down upon. Damn it!" yelled Laxus as he hit Gajeel with his lightning. "It's all your fault..." Laxus attacked Gajeel again and again. "Stop! Laxus! You're going too far!" yelled Jet. "It doesn't matter how strong Laxus is, he should be able to fight back." said Droy. "Could it be, that Gajeel was, from the start…" said Jet. "He wanted us to recognize him as nakama, so he didn't fight back?" said Levy as she finished Jet's sentence.

Laxus kept on attacking Gajeel. "It's your fault we're being made fun of! Why don't you just die! I'll kill anyone who goes against Fairy Tail!" yelled Laxus angrily. "Stop! That's enough, Laxus!" yelled Jet. "Shut up! Little riffraff should be quiet!" yelled Laxus as he sent lightning towards Levy. "Levy!" yelled Jet in panic. Gajeel went in front of Levy to shield her from Laxus's lightning but Leora got in front of him and took the attack. Everyone was shocked.

"Gajeel was protecting Levy?" asked Jet shocked. "And Leora protected Gajeel." said Droy. "Laxus, are you out of your mind?!" asked Leora as she stabled herself. "You're the one out of your mind! You're protecting that bastard!" yelled Laxus. "I'm not letting you hit him again!" yelled Leora. "You're still too soft. That's why you need to stay out of this!" yelled Laxus. "I'm not letting you hurt Gajeel, Laxus!" yelled Leora angrily. Laxus looked at Leora for a moment before turning around. "This talk is useless." said Laxus as he walked away.

As soon as Laxus was gone, Leora spread out her hands and looked at Gajeel. "Transfer!" yelled Leora as she casted her spell. The injuries from Gajeel had now been transferred to Leora. Gajeel immediately held onto Leora before she could dropped to the ground. "Leo! Why did you use it on me?!" asked Gajeel worriedly. "You can't take jobs when you're injured." said Leora. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!" asked Gajeel. "It's fine. I took more injuries than this during Phantom's attack." reassured Leora. "Don't kid around! You know your limit! You shouldn't have done that!" yelled Gajeel. "We're family." said Leora with a smile. "You're still the same." said Gajel with a small smile. "Aren't you as well?" asked Leora before she collapsed.

"Hey, Leo!" yelled Gajeel. He then looks at Levy. "Hey, can you take her back to the guild?" asked Gajeel. "We'll take care of her. Just go do your job." reassured Levy. "Thanks." muttered Gajeel before leaving to work.

* * *

Levy, Jet and Droy brought Leora back to the guild to get her treated. "Levy-chan, what happened to Leora-chan?" asked Lucy worriedly. "She protected Gajeel and me from Laxus's attack and then transferred all of Gajeel's injuries into her." said Levy. "That Laxus! He's out of control!" yelled Erza angrily. "She should know her limits." said Gray. "Why would she do that?" asked Natsu. "Because he's her family." said Levy. "As always, she's protecting her family no matter what." said Mira with a small smile as she looked at Leora who was asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading my FanFic! Hope you enjoy it!

I'm sorry to say this but I'll be away for almost a month due to exams. I promise I'll continue as soon as it's over!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait everyone! Gomen ne...

As I promised, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, when it was time for Lucy's turn, Evergreen showed up. She turned Lucy into stone. Max called all the non-guild members to run out of he guild for their safety. Leora charged towards Evergreen. "What are you doing, Ever?!" yelled Leora as she jumped onto the stage. "Leora, wait! Don't look into her eyes!" warned Gray, but it was too late. Evergreen had already petrified Leora. Just then, Laxus used his lightning and landed on the stage.

Laxus announced a Fairy Tail Fight. He took all the Miss Fairy Tail contestants along with Leora as hostages. Natsu was hyped and charged towards Laxus but was took down by his lightning. Laxus used his lightning as a flash bang and got away with the Thunder God Tribe. The battle of Fairy VS Fairy had began. Master Makarov wanted to go out and fight too but Freed had cast an enchantment around the guild and forbid anyone above 80 to get out of the guild. Everyone was battling their own comrades in order to save the others. Natsu and Gajeel was going to head out of the guild too but they couldn't get out.

Erza somehow managed to get free from Evergreen's spell. She ran out of the guild and took out Evergreen. All of the contestants were back to normal. Leora wanted to charge out the guild to find Laxus but failed. Another set of words appeared in the air. It wrote: "Leora shall not pass." Laxus had activated Thunder Palace, taking the who town as hostages. The master got a heart attack after yelling at Laxus angrily. The others went to the balcony to look at the outside. Bisca shot one the the Thunder Palace down, but was attacked due the the Organic Link magic that Laxus cast onto the Thunder Palace. The others who were freed from Evergreen's spell went out to fight, except for Levy who's finding out a way to get Natsu and Gajeel out of the enchantment.

Levy has finally managed to rewrite Freed's spell. Natsu, Gajeel and Leora all headed out to search for Laxus. Leora took her time searching for Laxus while observing the surroundings. She could see all her comrades all beat up. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before using her sense of smell to track Laxus down. She tracked Laxus down to Kardia Cathedral. She ran inside to stop between Natsu and Laxus. "Stop it already, Laxus." said Leora as she spread open her arms. "What are you doing here?!" asked Laxus angrily. "To stop you. This has gone too far. Everyone's hurt." said Leora as she got into her stance. "Leora, this is my fight!" yelled Natsu. "It's mine now. Step back for a minute." ordered Leora with a serious face. Natsu nodded before moving back.

"You know you're no match for me." said Laxus. "It's been a long time since we brawled. I have gotten stronger." said Leora as she moved forward to punch Laxus in the gut. Laxus stepped back before deciding to charge his lightning. "Step back now or else." warned Laxus. "You should know my answer." said Leora. "This is your choice! You better not regret it!" yelled Laxus as he threw a big ball of lightning towards Leora. "Leora!" yelled Natsu worriedly as he saw Leora took the blow. When the dust cleared, Leora was still standing. Natsu felt relieved. "Natsu, I'm giving your turn back. I'm gonna head out." said Leora as lighting can be seen surrounding her. "What are you going to do?" asked Natsu curiously. Laxus knew what Leora was gonna do. "Don't you even think about it! That's crazy!" yelled Laxus angrily. "Only you know me best Laxus. I'm going to take out the Thunder Palace, Natsu." said Leora with a small smile. "You can't do that!" yelled Natsu. "Believe in me, Natsu. I won't die from that." said Leora as she dashed out of the building with the lightning she absorbed from Laxus.

Leora stood on top of a building. She used telepathy magic to connect with everyone who was still conscious. "Guys! Don't attack the Thunder Palace!" said Leora through telepathy. "Leora? You're alright?" asked Gray. "Yea, I'm fine. Erza, drop your swords." said Leora. "Do you have a plan?" asked Erza. "Yup. So fine someone to carry me back to guild later." said Leora. "What are you going to do, Leora-chan?!" asked Lucy. "Just believe in me." said Leora. "Alright." said Erza. "Fine. Destroy it." said Gray. "I'll come and pick you up." said Lucy. "We'll come too." said Mirajane. "Thanks guys." said Leora.

Leora took a deep breath. "Lightning dragon's roar!" yelled Leora as she used a breath attack to destroy the entire Thunder Palace. Although, she can now use lightning, she still dealt a major attack back from the Thunder Palace. Leora looked at her masterpiece and smiled before dropping onto the roof and fell to the ground.

* * *

Natsu successfully defeated Laxus with the help of Gajeel. Master Makarov's also in a good condition.

Leora slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the medical room. "You're finally awake." Leora slowly got up from the bed and saw master Makarov sitting at the end of the bed. "Gramps, you're okay!" yelled Leora happily. "Well, I can't say the same for you." said the master as he looked at Leora, she had bandages wrapped all around her body. "I'll be fine. I didn't die from destroying the Thunder Palace." said Leora with a grin. "That's reckless! I thought I'd lost you for good this time!" yelled the master with tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm fine now, so don't worry." said Leora. She smelled a familiar scent downstairs. "Laxus..." muttered Leora with a small smile. "You can go down there. But be careful." said the master as he hopped down from the bed. "Thanks, gramps." said Leora as she headed out out the room.

As Leora headed out the room, she heard everyone yelling at Laxus angrily. "SHUT. UP." said Leora in a deadly voice, the noise from everyone's yelling was killing her. Everyone immediately went silent. "Leora-chan! You're awake!" yelled Lucy happily. "Yeah." said Leora with a grin before turning to Laxus. "He's in the medical room through here." said Leora as she pointed the direction out to Laxus. Laxus started to walk towards Leora but was stop by Natsu. "Mngaghhhhh!" yelled Natsu who had bandages wrapped around his mouth. ""I'm not settling for two on one crap! Next time, you're going down for sure! You better fight me again next time, Laxus!" He says." said Gajeel as he translated Natsu's words. "Next time? But I thought you two won." said Lucy. "I'm with him on this one, I rather not call this a victory. That guys a monster. If he's been around during the battle with Phantom, it gives me shivers thinking about it." said Gajeel.

Laxus walked right past Natsu. Natsu was yelling at him, but Laxus put his hand up and waved a sign saying "next time". Laxus stopped in front of Leora. "I thought you would have gotten more injuries." said Leora. "Look who's talking." said Laxus. "You overdid it again." "But now I can use lightning and telepathy magic too!" said Leora with a grin. "I'm getting more powerful!" Laxus just smiles at Leora before placing his headphones onto Leora, covering her ears. "That'll stop the noise." said Laxus. "Thanks, Laxus. See ya later." said Leora as she made way for Laxus to walk ahead. She then headed over to where the others are.

"Now then everyone. Let's get ready for the preparations." said Erza. "What's so scary about Laxus, Gajeel-nii?" asked Leora. "I'm not the only who thinks that he's scary." replied Gajeel. "He's not a monster. He's just Laxus." said Leora. "What do you mean, Leora-chan?" asked Lucy. "It means no matter how long has it been, he's still the same old Laxus." answered Leora. "The old Laxus didn't go berserk, you know." said Gray. "Berserk or not. As long as he still has that side, I don't care." said Leora as she put her hands on Laxus's headphones. "Which side?" asked Lucy. "Erza, I'm not performing right?" asked Leora. "Hey don't ignore me!" yelled Lucy.

* * *

At night, the Fairy Tail members who can still move participated in the Harvest Festival's parade. Leora who was not in the parade decided to watch from the sidelines. She caught sight of Laxus and jumped onto him, startling him. "Laxus, how are your injuries?" asked Leora. "They'll heal in a couple of days, but what about yours? Lightning also damages the insides." said Laxus. "They'll heal in a couple of days too." said Leora. Leora noticed the bag on Laxus's hand. "Are you going somewhere again?" asked Leora. Laxus kept quiet for a minute before answering. "Yeah, gonna travel for a while." said Laxus with a sad smile. "You'll bring back something to me again right?" asked Leora with pleading eyes. "Y-yeah, I will." said Laxus, not looking into Leora's eyes. "Then you gonna need your headphones." said Leora as she handed over the headphones to Laxus. "Nah, keep it. It'll keep you away from annoying sounds when I'm not around." said Laxus as he placed the headphones on Leora's neck.

"Ne, Laxus." muttered Leora. "I'm gonna miss you." "I'll miss you too."said Laxus as he patted Leora's head. "Until you come back, I'll have Leo-nii, Gajeel-nii and the others to accompany me." said Leora. "Leo-nii? Gajeel-nii?" asked Laxus with a brow raised. "Leo-nii is Loke, I used to play with him and the others when I was a kid and Gajeel-nii is my not blood-related brother." explained Leora. "Since when did you got your memories back?" asked Laxus. "Not too long ago. But, I still have a lot to remember." said Leora as she laid her head on Laxus's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll remember all of them soon." said Laxus. "I need to go now." Laxus put down Leora.

As soon as he got Leora down, he felt something. He saw master Makarov and everyone else hold up their hands with a symbol of a gun pointing upward. Laxus remembered that sign. He was the one who created it. Tears started to fall down across Laxus's cheeks. "Even if we can't see where you are, we are always watching you anyway." said Leora as she did the sign as well. Laxus hugged Leora tightly. "Thanks for everything, Leora." said Laxus. "Thanks gramps..." "See ya, Laxus." said Leora as she returned the hug. "Ah.." replied Laxus as he let go of Leora and left the place.

* * *

A week has passed since the Harvest Festival came to a close. The town had finally returned to its original relaxed atmosphere. Naturally, the excommunication of Laxus from the guild came as something as a shock to everyone. Leora was the only one left in the dark. No one wanted to tell her the bad news.

"It just ain't right, old man! Why'd you have to drive Laxus away from the guild?!" yelled Natsu angrily. "He's still one of our comrades! That doesn't change just 'cause we got into a fight!" "Give it up already Natsu." said Erza. "I still have a rematch with him!" whined Natsu. "That's enough!" yelled Erza, a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Stop it already, Natsu. Leora-chan's gonna be here any min-" said Lucy but was cut off when the door was kicked open.

"What did you say, Natsu?" asked Leora. Everyone looked to the ground, not wanting to look into Leora's eyes. Leora walked to the bar counter and stood in front of the master Makarov. "Gramps, is it true? Is Laxus really excommunicated from the guild?" asked Leora as she lowered her head and waited for an answer. "Yes." said the master. As soon as Leora heard the answer, she ran out to the back of the guild. She dropped to her knees and screamed loudly to the sky. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and lightning enwrapped around her.

The others were worried and came to the back of the guild to check on Leora. They were shocked by the scene in front of them. Lightning surrounded Leora and some came through the sky and hit around Leora. "What are we gonna do?! We can't get close to her like this!" yelled Gray through the sounds of lightning crashing. "She out of control!" yelled Erza. "Master, do you have a plan?" asked Mirajane. "No, I'm afraid not. The last time she was in this kind of state, only Laxus could stopped her." said the master. "Then what are we gonna do?!" asked Lucy in panic. "Gajeel, don't you have any idea how to stop her?!" asked Natsu. "The lion managed to calm her down when Metalicana disappeared!" yelled Gajeel. "Open! Gate of Lion! Loke!" yelled Lucy as she summoned Loki. "Leave it to me." said Loke as he walked towards Leora.

Loke wrapped his arms around Leora despite the lightning around her hitting him. "Leora, it's me, Loke. Everything's gonna be alright, okay?" asked Loke. Leora stopped screaming but continued to sob. "L-Leo-nii... L-Laxus got e-excommunicated..." said Leora while sobbing. "I won't get to see him again!" "Shh... Calm down. Has Laxus ever left you alone without returning back?" asked Loke. "N-no... He always come back." said Leora. "Exactly. He'll come back. I'm not sure when he'll do, but he'll come back to see you for sure." said Loke. "Really?" asked Leora as she stopped crying. The lightning also disappeared. "Yes. Really." assured Loke. Leora nodded and hugged Loke.

"Leora-chan, don't ever do that again! You scared us!" yelled Lucy. "Sorry." said Leora. She then turned to face the master. "Sorry, gramps. I got out of control again." said Leora as she lowered her head. "I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself like last time." said the master. "What happened last time?" asked Gray. "You didn't know?" asked Erza. "Gray and Natsu were knocked out. They didn't saw what happened." said Leora. "Then tell us what happened." said Natsu. "After the two of you were knocked out, that guy wanted to kill the both of you. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I started crying and my powers went out of control. My fire went everywhere. It stopped spreading only when Laxus came to stop me. After I calmed down, me, the enemy even Laxus was burned. Luckily I didn't burn Gray or Natsu." said Leora. "Wait, so this is the third time?!" asked Gajeel shocked. "You did say Loke managed to calm Leora down when Metalicana disappeared." said Happy.

Leora immediately turned to face Loke. "Leo-nii, are you okay?!" asked Leora worriedly. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" "I'm alright. At least I'm not cut by steel this time, haha. And don't think about using Transfer on me." said Loke. "I'll just go back to rest. Take care." Loke went back into the Celestial Spirit world.

"Gajeel-nii..." said Leora tiredly. Gajeel went towards Leora and lifted her up bridal style. "Just rest. I'll carry you back to my room." said Gajeel. "What's wrong?" asked Lucy. "The outburst just now used up a lot of Leo-chan's magic." explained Levy. "See ya, everyone. And thanks, Gajeel-nii..." muttered Leora before falling asleep. "I'll do anything for you, Leo." said Gajeel as he kissed Leora's forehead and took her to her room to let her rest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gramps, I wanna go on another mission by myself again." said Leora. "I object your idea." said Erza. "Why?" asked Leora. "Your powers are unstable again." said the master. "It'll be dangerous for you and everyone else if you lose control." "I'm just going to the next town to catch some bandits. I won't lose control." said Leora. "Please, gramps. Let me go." The master thought for a moment. Just then, Loke appeared. "Don't worry master, I'll look after her." said Loke. "But, how? I'm not going with Leora-chan." said Lucy. "Leora can use celestial magic. That way, I can connect with her. And if anything happens I'll be there to stop her and bring her back." reassured Loke. "Hm... Okay then. I'll let you go." said the master. "Yes! Thanks, gramps! Thanks, Leo-nii!" yelled Leora happily. "I'll give you half of my money when I get back, Lucy." "You don't have to do that, Leora-chan! I'm not even going with you." said Lucy, waving her hands. "But you're short on rent. And I'll be taking Leo-nii away from you for a while." said Leora. "It's fine! We'll be going on a mission after you return." said Lucy. "Okay then." said Leora. "But Leo-nii, you have to go to Lucy first if she ever needs help. She's your first priority." "Okay. I'll stick to that." said Loke. "No, Leora-chan matters more!" said Lucy. "No, you're a celestial mage and I'm not. I can take care of myself. You need Leo-nii to be with you during emergency times." said Leora. "Fine. But you need to call Loki if you're in serious trouble too!" demanded Lucy. "Deal." said Leora.

"Leora, take this." said Loke. He handed over a black bandanna with gold stripes over to Leora. "It's a gift from us. With this, you can pass through the spirit world without using too much of your magic." Leora took the bandanna and immediately tied it around her head. She jumped towards Loke and hugged him. "Thanks, Leo-nii! Tell the others I said thanks to them too." said Leora with a big grin on her face. "Of course. Well then, I'll see ya later, Leora. Goodbye, everyone." said Loke as he returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"I'll be going too! Bye everyone!" yelled Leora as she waved goodbye to everyone. Gajeel leaned on the door frame and held out a small bundle of metal rods to Leora. "Snack for you." said Gajeel with his signature smirk. "Thanks Gajeel-nii. See ya." said Leora as she accepted the rods and continued her path.

* * *

Leora walked all the way to the next town while eating the metal rods Gajeel gave her. She reached the next town by noon. She then went to meet up with the client, Mr. Bo. "Thank you for accepting my request." said Mr. Bo as he shook hands with Leora. "It's my pleasure, Mr. Bo. Can you tell me more about the bandits?" asked Leora. "Of course. There's a total of 5 bandits. One of them can blind people. There're already a few victims. We need to capture them before the situation gets worse." explained Mr. Bo. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to capture all of them. Do you have any rope by chance?" asked Leora. "Oh, yes. You can have as many as you like as long as you can capture them." said Mr. Bo. "Thank you. With these, I can tie them all up." said Leora. "Oh, one more thing. I'm worried about my wife and son who are at the market. Could you find them and escort them back here?" asked Mr. Bo as he held out a picture of his wife and son for Leora to see. "Of course, sir. I'll make sure they're safe." said Leora. "Well then. I wish you luck." said Mr. Bo.

Leora headed over to the market and saw people running away from the direction of the market. She sensed that something was wrong and immediately rushed over to the market. She noticed 5 people standing in the middle of all the chaos. She also saw her client's wife and son. "Hey! What do think you're doing?" asked Leora as she tried to get all the bandits attention on her. "What's it to ya, little girl?" asked one of the bandits. "I won't let you harm or steal from anyone!" yelled Leora. "Drop the bags!" ordered Leora. "Or what? You gonna come at us?" asked another bandit. "She can try all she wants. But why don't we play with some magic first?" asked the bandit in the middle. He cast a spell towards Leora. She easily dodges it, but she saw another one was aimed at the mother and son. She immediately rushed over to shield them. The attack hit the side of her head. "Please go hide. I'll escort you back to Mr. Bo when I'm done." said Leora. The mother and son nodded and quickly went to hide.

Leora turned back to the bandits. Her vision was getting blurry. The bandits all laughed at her. "Oh poor little girl. You can't see us now, can you?" asked the mage with a smirk. "I'll defeat you even if I'm blind!" yelled Leora as she charged towards the gang. The bandits easily dodged her attack. They stood around in a circle with Leora in the middle. Leora used her sense of smell to track down the bandits and attack them. They all dodged and continued to laugh at her. Leora finally managed to land a blow on one of them, startling the others. "That's it! No more messing around! You'll pay!" said the bandit that was hit as he punched Leora hard on the stomach. The others also joined in as well as they punched and kicked Leora. Leora tried blocking their attack and thought of a plan. She estimated the distance between the bandits and herself before attacking.

"Lightning Dragon's Shock!" yelled Leora as she emitted lighting out of her body. She shocked all the bandits out. Leora's blurry vision became clear again. She tied all the bandits up with the rope she brought with her. The town cheered happily as the bandits were finally caught. Leora then went over the her client's wife and son to escort them back to their house. Mr. Bo thanked Leora and payed her the reward. He also payed Leora an extra more for protecting his wife and son. Leora then bid them farewell and left.

As soon as Leora stepped outside of the house, she collapsed onto the ground. Loke immediately appeared beside of her. "Leora! Can you still move?" asked Loke worriedly. "No... I don't think I can." said Leora. "Let's go to the Celestial Spirit World. I'll get you fixed up there." said Loke as he lifted Leora up onto his arms before going back to his world.

* * *

"What happened to her?" asked Aquarius. "She's in pretty rough shape." said Scorpio. "She got blinded and was attacked by bandits." said Loke as he placed Leora gently onto a bed. "At least I still have my vision." said Leora with a grin. "This is not a time for laughs, Leora. You're hurt badly." said Loke as he takes bandages out of Leora's pocket. As soon as he placed the bandages onto the table, he disappeared. Leora blinked for a second before turning to Aquarius. "Is Lucy in a battle?" asked Leora. "She is." said Aquarius as she opened the bandages and wrapped them around Leora's injuries.

A moment later, Loke returned back with Aries. Both heavily wounded. Leora immediately shot up from the bed and headed towards them despite her injuries. "Leo-nii! Aries-nee! What happened?!" asked Leora worriedly. "It's alright. We just fought each other." said Loke. Leora inspected their injuries. "Aries-nee's owner used Caelum to shot both of you huh?" asked Leora. Both Loke and Aries looked away from Leora. "Don't worry. Lucy will definitely win" said Leora. Both Loke and Aries gave Leora a small smile. "In the mean time." said Leora. She raised up her hands. "Transfer!" Leora transferred Loke's and Aries's injuries into her. Scorpio catches Leora before she fell down. Aquarius flicked her forehead. "We are! Leora, you've already reached your limit." said Scorpio as he placed Leora backed onto the bed. "Geez, you always have to do that!" said Aquarius. Leora just grinned at them. "Leora, you should know your limit. Me and Aries's injuries aren't light at all." said Loke. "Leora, you should rest. Sumimasen." said Aries. "Hai, hai. Wake me up when Team Natsu gets back to the guild. Good night, everyone." said Leora as she went to sleep.

Gemi and Mini got back to the Celestial Spirit World. "Lucy loves us Stellar spirits from the bottom of our hearts." said Gemi. "We can't kill her." said Mini. "I'm glad you didn't." said Loke. "Moo~ How is Leora?" asked Taurus. "Not good." said Loke. "Leora-sama will get better soon. I'll take care of her." offered Virgo. "I'm sure none of us will be leaving, ebi." said Cancer. "It's been years since we gathered around her like this. Sumimasen." said Aries. "I've lost count already." said Loki. "We are! Let's just hope she gets her memories back." said Scorpio. Everyone else just nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Loke brought Leora back to the guild. The two of them appeared right in the middle of another brawl. Everyone in Fairy Tail stopped to look at Leora. Lucy immediately rushed over to her. "Leora-chan, what happened?!" asked Lucy worriedly. "Long story short, I got beat up by the bandits before I electrocuted them." said Leora as she walked towards the bar with Loke's help. Leora sat on the stool and bent her head backwards to face Mirajane. "Mira, can I get a glass of orange juice?" asked Leora. "Sure. Coming right up." said Mira as she poured a glass of orange juice and handed it to Leora. "Thanks, Mira. And thank you too, Leo-nii." said Leora. Loke sighed and looked at her with a soft smile. "We should be the one thanking you, Leora." said Loke. "Why's that?" asked Gray curiously. "Before we answer all your questions, let's get Leora patched up first." said Loke.

"Um... Maybe I can help." said a blue-haired girl. Leora looked at the girl and the exceed beside her then turned to Lucy for an explanation. "They're our new members." said Lucy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Wendy and this is Carla." said the blue-haired girl with a bow. "Nice to meet you too, Wendy, Carla. I'm Leora Redfox. And you're a dragon slayer too, aren't you?" asked Leora. "Yes. How did you know?" asked Wendy curiously. "Yeah, Leora. How did you know that?!" asked Natsu. "I don't know. It's just a hunch." said Leora with a shrug. "Shouldn't we take care of her injuries first?" asked Carla. "Ah, that's right. Leora-san, I'll heal you right away." said Wendy as she used her magic to heal Leora.

A few moments later, Leora was almost completely healed. "Thanks, Wendy. You're a big help." said Leora with a grin. "You're welcome." replied Wendy with a smile. "Okay, now back to the topic." said Leora. "Let me handle this, Leora." said Loke. Leora nodded for him to continue. "Remember our battle with Aries's previous owner, Lucy? Before you summoned me, I was going to treat Leora's wounds." "And then Aquarius-nee bandaged me up." said Leora. "And after me and Aries got shot by Caelum, we returned back to the Celestial Spirit World. Leora saw our injuries and jumped out of her bed. She used Transfer on both of us." finished Loke with a sigh. "Come on. At least I'm all better now, Leo-nii." said Leora. "That was really stupid of you, Leora." said Erza. "Yeah, the master already forbid you from using that spell." said Gray. "There's no way I'll listen to that and you guys know it." said Leora. "If she can't use that spell then she just have to get stronger!" yelled Natsu bumping his fist together. "I guess you're right Natsu. Another glass please, Mira." said Leora.

As Mira handed the glass of orange juice over to Leora, Leora's vision suddenly turned black, causing her to drop the glass. It shattered across the ground, gaining everyone's attention. "What's wrong, Leora-chan?!" asked Lucy worriedly. "I... I can't see." said Leora. "Ga-" Gajeel immediately wrapped his arms around Leora without letting her finish her sentence. "Leo, calm down first." said Gajeel. "It must have been the spell she was hit with." said Loke. "What kind of spell was it?" asked Erza. "A blinding spell. I got hit on the side of my head. My vision got blurry before turning back to normal." said Leora. "The spell must have kicked in now." said Lucy. "There should be a way to reverse it by the caster." said Erza. "No, I'm afraid not. The caster never learned the reverse for the spell." said Loke. "There must be another way to cure Leora-chan!" said Lucy.

"Perhaps. But even I too don't have a solution." said master Makarov. Everyone was looking down to the ground, sad because of what had happened to Leora and frustrated because they don't have a solution.

"Cheer up, everyone." said Leora, getting everyone's attention. "I'm just blind. I can still eat, play and sleep. I just have to count on my other senses for the time being." "Well, you are a dragon slayer." said Gray. "Yeah, so don't worry about me. Besides I live in the guild, so I won't get lost." said Leora. "If you say so." said Lucy with a small smile. "But, don't tell anyone else about this." said Leora. "Why?" asked Natsu. "It's dangerous if words get out that Leora in now blind. She'll be targeted." replied Erza. "If she really is targeted, we'll just have to beat them up!" yelled Natsu, fired up. "We ain't letting anyone know, Salamander!" yelled Gajeel. "Not even Laxus." said Leora as she touched the headphones hanging on her neck. Everyone just stared at her. "If you guys happen to see him, don't tell him about this. He's already traveling around. I don't want him come back here just to look after me." said Leora, not letting anyone to ask questions.

"Oh, by the way. Wendy, what kind of dragon slayer are you?" asked Leora. "I'm a sky dragon slayer." said Wendy. "Can you use a roar attack on me?" asked Leora. "Are you nuts? This isn't a time for you to be fighting." said Carla with her arms crossed. "Just do it, please. I'll show you sometime amazing afterwards." said Leora. "Well. If you insist, Leora-san." said Wendy. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" The attack went straight toward Leora, everyone was worried sick. Leora herself just grinned and opened her mouth to suck the attack. Everyone was stunned. "Thanks for the meal." said Leora. "How can you eat so many magic?!" asked Natsu while shaking Leora. "I don't know." said Leora shaking her head. "But I do know one thing. Natsu, try and hit me." said Leora with a smirk on her face. "Hit you?" asked Natsu. "Just do it." said Leora. "Okay." said Natsu. Natsu lunges towards Leora but she dodged him. Not only did she dodged, she also managed to flip him with his back on the ground. Everyone was shocked. "How did you do that?!" asked Lucy. "I just felt the air around me. Plus I can smell Natsu's scent." said Leora with a grin. "That's amazing! Will I be able to do that?" asked Wendy. "I'm not sure Wendy. This power is the power I had when was little. I just needed a dragon slayer's magic to revive it." said Leora. "But you didn't eat my flame to be able to use fire!" complained Natsu. "I dunno, Natsu. I've told you before. My past memories are all foggy." said Leora as she touched her head.

"Well, I better head back and give these news to the others. Take care, Leora." said Loke as he kissed Leora's forehead. "You too, Leo-nii." said Leora. Gajeel held onto Leora as soon as Loke returned to the Celestial Spirit World. "Come on, Leo. Time to rest your body." said Gajeel. "But I'm not tired..." whined Leora. "You can't fool me. You're not completely healed yet and you've just gain a new power. It had taken a toll in your body." said Gajeel as he lifted Leora up bridal style. "So, you're going to sleep. And no, you can't feel the tables so I'm not letting you walk." Gajeel didn't even gave Leora a chance to fight back so she decided to close her eyes and let him carry her to her bedroom.

The others all watched Gajeel carried Leora back to her room without making a sound. "Never thought I'd see that guy act like that." said Gray. "Hm! That's not something you see everyday." said Mirajane. "At least we know he cares for Leora-chan." said Lucy. "He's her brother after all." said Natsu. "They love~ each other~" said Happy only to get punched away by Erza. "Watch what you're saying." warned Erza. "That's right! This is love between siblings!" yelled Lucy.

* * *

Gajeel set Leora down onto her bed gently. "Thanks, Gajeel-nii." said Leora. "Anything for my little Leo." said Gajeel with a gentle smile. "Are you gonna take the headphones off?" "No. I'm wearing them to sleep." said Leora as she held onto the headphones. "I can't find them if I take it off."

Silence filled between the siblings, but was soon broken off by Gajeel. "Are you sure you're alright, Leo? I'm here for you." said Gajeel as he placed a hand on Leora's head. Leora nodded and took Gajeel's hand into hers. "I've grown up now, Gajeel-nii. I'm not a crybaby anymore." said Leora. "You just cried not too long ago." said Gajeel mockingly. Leora huffed and let go of Gajeel's hand. Gajeel sighed and shook his head on Leora's actions. He then ruffled her hair. "I'll be outside in the meantime. Just shout for me." said Gajeel.

Gajeel then turned and opened the door. "Remember, I'll always be there for you." said Gajeel before he left the room.

Leora turned to the door as soon as she heard the door closed. She sat up and laid on the headboard. "Of course I'd remember, Gajeel-nii." muttered Leora. "I'm scared, but I'll face every challenge that comes my ways. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail after all! I'll have to train more to keep it up with everyone!" yelled Leora in full spirit.

* * *

Gajeel leaned at the closed door, smiling after he heard Leora's yelling. "That's my Leo." said Gajeel softly to himself. He then returned to the main hall, where everyone was looking at his direction. Gajeel ignored their stares and then sat at one of the bar stools with his arms crossed. "She's fine." informed Gajeel. Everyone let out a sigh of relieve.

Levy and her group who just came back from the mission heard what has happened when her group was out from Lucy. "I'll look up some books to see if there's something that's able to cure Leo-chan's condition." said Levy. "Thanks a lot, Levy-chan!" said Lucy. "It's the least I can do for Leo-chan." said Levy.

* * *

Levy had finished reading all the books, but there was no solution. "Well, you did your best, Levy-chan." said Lucy. "We'll just find some other way to help Leora-chan." "I don't think that's necessary, bunny girl." said Gajeel as he approached the girls' table. "What do you mean?" asked Levy. "You all should know Leo by now." said Gajeel. "She's not someone that needs help." "But she can't see now." said Lucy. "He's right, Lucy. Leora's strong. You've just seen what she did to Natsu." said Gray. "I'm gonna pay her back!" yelled Natsu angrily. "I understand that she's strong but she needs to be cared for." said Erza.

"That's right, Erza. But you're thinking of the wrong method." said Mirajane. "What do you mean?" asked Erza. "It means we shouldn't treat her like something fragile." said Carla. "So then how should we treat her?" asked Happy. "Geez, you really don't understand." said Carla, shaking her head in disappointment. "I think it means we should just do what we usually do." said Wendy. "That's right. Gi Hi." said Gajeel with his usual smirk on his face.

"That's something so simple that even flame brain can do that." said Gray. "What did you say, ice princess?!" asked Natsu angrily. And thus, a fight has been started and soon it turned into the usual brawl among everyone.

* * *

Thank you so much for your support, **W** **ildfore101**! Hope you like this chapter as well.

And thank you to the others who favourited/followed this story as well!


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to train in the mountains." said Leora which caused everyone to stop what they're doing and stared at her. "You can't be serious! It's too dangerous!" yelled Lucy. "I have to. The mountain is the best place for me to enhance my senses." said Leora. "Master, what do you think?" asked Erza with an arm on her waist. "Hm..." hummed master Makarov with his arms crossed as he thought about Leora's request.

"We'll accompany her to the mountain, master."

"Freed?!" asked Gray, shocked to see the Thunder God Tribe. "If anyone's taking Leora somewhere, it's gonna be us." said Natsu. "I'm going there by train, Natsu." said Leora. Natsu's face immediately paled as soon as he heard Leora's choice of transportation. "What do you think, master?" asked Freed. "She'll be 100% safe with us." said Evergreen. "Me and my babies will protect her." said Bickslow. "Protect her! Protect her!" chanted Bickslow's babies.

"Hm... Alright, but carry a Communications Lacrima Crystal with you." said the master. "Okay. Thanks, Gramps. And thanks Freed, Ever, Bickslow." said Leora with a grin. "We'll meet her tomorrow morning then." "Okay. See you tomorrow." said Freed.

* * *

"Morning, guys." said Leora, leaning against the bar. "Good morning, Leora." replied Freed. "Morning~" said Evergreen. "Morning, lion." said Bickslow with his tongue out as usual. "Morning! Morning!" chanted Bickslow's babies. "Time to go guys." said Leora. "Okay." said Freed. As the Thunder God Tribe all started to walk toward the door, only Leora remained standing. The three of them stopped and turned to her. "What's wrong?" asked Freed. Leora looked to the ground and slowly lifted her hand. "I can't see." said Leora. "I thought you could feel the air around you." said Evergreen. "I lied. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I can't feel the air yet. That's why I need to go and train in the mountains." said Leora. Bickslow grabbed onto Leora's hand. "If we didn't came to help, then how could you go there?" asked Bickslow, leading Leora towards the group. "I knew Laxus would call you guys to take care of me. That's why I made the decision of going to train in the mountains." replied Leora.

The Thunder God Tribe all smiled at each other. Bickslow then pulled Leora towards him and started to lead her out the front door. "Don't worry, Leora. We'll definitely protect you." said Freed, placing a hand on Leora's shoulder. "Thanks guys." said Leora.

* * *

"I don't feel so well..." said Leora, leaning against the window. The Thunder God Tribe had decided to go to the mountains by train, Leora just complied with their decision.

"Jeez. You dragon slayers are such a pain." said Evergreen, who was sitting beside of Leora. "Sorry, Ever..." murmured Leora. "You don't have to apologize, Leora. It's because Laxus doesn't have problems with trains, so we thought you wouldn't as well." said Freed. "Laxus never gets motion sickness?" asked Leora, looking as shock as she could with her current condition. "That's right! He's the man!" yelled Bickslow. "Well, he is the strongest." said Leora as she touched the headphones resting on her neck.

Leora then tried to get up and pushed herself onto Freed's and Bickslow's legs. "Leora, what are you doing?!" asked Freed startled. "I do this whenever I feel dizzy." said Leora as she closed her eyes and faced Freed's stomach. "Well, I won't mind it as long as you don't kick me." said Bickslow. "I won't." said Leora. "You still look sick." said Freed as he studied Leora's facal expression. "Is there anything else that'll make you feel more comfortable?" asked Freed. "There's this time where Gajeel-nii stroked my hair. It eased me up right away." replied Leora. Freed lifted his hand and slowly strokes Leora's hair.

"Like this?" asked Freed, but he got no reply. The Thunder God Tribe all looked at Leora. She was already fast asleep. "That was fast. Keep stroking her." ordered Evergreen. "Looks like it worked like a charm." said Bickslow. Freed nodded and kept stroking Leora's hair.

* * *

The four of them soon arrived at their destination. Freed and Bickslow went up to the mountains first and Leora tried following them by their scent with Evergreen looking out for her from behind. After a few bumps and falls, Leora finally found her way to the top of the mountains. "Made it!" yelled Leora happily with a grin. "That was fast for a first time." said Bickslow. "Never underestimate a dragon slayer's sense of smell." said Leora proudly. "We found a cave where you can live in during your training." said Freed. "It's in the direction in front of you." "Thanks guys." said Leora as she walked forward. She felt the structure of the cave through her hands.

"Nice right?" asked Bickslow. Leora nodded her head in agreement. "Are there fruit trees and a river around here?" asked Leora. "There are." replied Freed. "I'll find them myself. You guys can just stay here in the mean time." said Leora as she took off.

Leora used her sense of hearing to find the river and her sense of smell and touch to find the fruit trees. She also caught a wisp of Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow's scent through her search. "Guys, stop hiding. I can smell you scent. Come out." said Leora as she sat on a tree branch. She heard the rustling of the leaves and the Thunder God Tribe's scent becoming stronger. "I thought I told you guys to stay at the cave." said Leora with her arms crossed. "I apologize, Leora. But we were worried." said Freed, looking at the ground. Leora sighed and shook her head. "Seriously guys, I'm not a three year old." said Leora. "But-" "I know I'm blind. That's why I want to get stronger. Or else there's no way I could fulfill my promise to everyone in the guild. I want to protect my family." stated Leora. The other three didn't know how to reply Leora so they just smiled.

"Race you guys back to the cave! Loser prepares lunch!" yelled Leora as she started running towards the cave. The others were shocked for a moment before immediately followed after Leora. Leora bumped into a lot of trees on her way to the cave. She could hear Bickslow laughing loudly, Evergreen giggling and Freed suppressing his laughter. When Leora reached the cave, she sat on the ground. "I'm sure they're leaves all over my head. Mind helping me remove them?" asked Leora. "Of course." said Evergreen as she closed her fan." "While the two of you are busy, Bickslow and I will prepare lunch." said Freed. "But no Winged Fish. Yuck." said Bickslow.

* * *

After all the leaves have been plucked out of Leora's hair, Freed and Bickslow returned with some normal fish they caught in the river and some fruits they picked. Freed cooked the fish to perfection before cutting them with his sword. All of them enjoyed the meal, especially Evergreen and Bickslow, who were happy that they weren't eating Winged Fish.

Later that afternoon, Leora and the Thunder God Tribe had a little training session. It was three against one. Although the Thunder God Tribe rejected the idea at first, but due to Leora's stubbornness, they had no choice but to comply. Leora also managed to force them to use their full strength at her by using lightning and fire magic.

The session ended after a few long hours, everyone was exhausted. Leora lied on the ground while the others just sat down. "Ha... That... was... fun!" said Leora while panting. "You should take care of yourself more. You passed your limit." said Freed. "She overused her body, that's for sure." said Bickslow. "It was impressive that she can go against all of us." said Evergreen. "I won't lose to you guys. I need to beat Laxus after all." said Leora, pumping a fist up in the air. "You still have a long way to go before you can reach him." said Bickslow. "Long way! Long way!" chimed Bickslow's wooden dolls. "It's time for us to go." said Freed as he stood up. Evergreen and Bickslow followed his action. Leora jumped up and landed on her feet. "See ya, guys. I'll come back when I'm done training." said Leora. "Stay safe, Leora." said Freed. "Train hard." said Bickslow. "Look after yourself." said Evergreen. "I will. Bye." said Leora as she looked at the Thunder God Tribe's direction as they take their leave until their scent disappeared from her nose.

Leora touched her bandanna and untied it. She tied them over her eyes before deciding to travel to the Celestial Spirit World. As soon as Leora reached the spirit world, a pair of hands grabbed onto her owns. "I got you, Leora." said Loke. "Thanks, Leo-nii." said Leora. "Is everyone here?" "We are! We're all here, Leora." said Scorpio. "You're a huge mess." said Aquarius. "Leora-sama is always like this." said Virgo. "Limited time here, guys. I just used all my strength in training." said Leora. "Moo~ So what do you need, Leora?" asked Taurus. "I want to link with you guys. I'm gonna create a portal for you guys to pass through to where I am while using my magic." said Leora. "That's crazy! It'll take a lot of magic out of you!" yelled Loke. "Besides, I can come and go with my own powers." "You're Lucy's knight and the leader of the zodiacs of course you can pass through, but you need to save your powers too. So, I need to do this or who else do you think can come and look after me when you're busy?" asked Leora. "She does have a point there. Moshi! Moshi!" said Sagittarius.

"It's settled then." said Leora as she held onto Loke's hands firmly. A gold light surrounded Leora's hands then disappeared. "I've linked with Leo-nii. Who's next?" asked Leora with a grin. "There's no use arguing with her now." said Gemi. "She's not going to take "No" for an answer." said Mini. "Then we'll just have to link with her, ebi." said Cancer.

One by one, the Zodiacs all linked with Leora. After Leora had linked with everyone, she gave them all a big hug before returning back to her world, where it was already night time. "It's night time now." said Loke who followed after Leora. "Time for bed then." said Leora as she went into the cave. There, in the corner of the cave laid a bed where Freed and Bixslow had built for Leora. "Goodnight, Leora." said Loke as he kissed Leora's forehead before returning back to the Celestial Spirit World. "Goodnight, Leo-nii..." muttered Leora in bed. "Training starts tomorrow. I'm sure I'll catch up to you soon... Laxus..." mumbled Leora before she fell asleep while holding onto the headphones on her neck.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, everyone!

And, thanks again for everyone's support!

I apologize for this chapter being a bit short. I ran out of ideas and I'm not good at writing fighting scenes. Sorry.

Also, when I was rereading my previous chapters, I can't believe I spelled Loke's name wrongly. Someone should have told me, but hey, it's my own fault for that.

To lazyfangirl:

You're right. Laxus isn't easily fooled. Or is he? Don't worry. Leora will find a cure somehow.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Glad I found the way back." said Leora as she stood outside the guild. She could already hear everyone's voices. As she opened the door, she could hear that another brawl had started. Leora took a deep breath and blew. "Sky dragon's gentle breeze." said Leora. The breeze caught everyone's attention. Everyone turned to the door and looked at the blind-folded girl. All theirs faces lit up. "Leora!" yelled everyone as they rushed over to her. Leora jumped up, evading everyone's hug-attack and and used sky magic to push herself over to master Makarov and Gildarts at the bar counter.

"I'm back, gramps. What's all the commotion about? I smell two more people here. And long time no see, Gildarts." said Leora. "Why didn't you answer my calls?! Where were you?! Did you know how worried I was?!" asked the master furiously. "Ah, sorry. I must have been out training." said Leora apologetically. "Wait... You're Leora?!" asked Gildarts with wide eyes. "Ah!" said Leora with a nod. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. You sure have grown and you're a lot stronger now I see." said Gildarts. "By the way, why are you blind folded?" "She can't see." said Gray who appeared behind Leora. "She got hit by a blinding spell." said Happy. "I'm alright now, guys. Though I still can't see... Now, tell me who're the new additions in the guild." said Leora.

"Leora!" yelled a white haired girl, running towards Leora for a hug. Leora dodged the girl's lunge. "Who are you?" asked Leora. "It's me, Lisanna!" replied the girl. "Lisanna?! Now way! But how?!" asked Leora shocked. "She was not dead to begin with. She was sent to Edolas." said Erza. "Edolas?" asked Leora in confusion. "It's another world from ours. We have all our counterparts there." explained Lucy. "Oh... Now I get it." said Leora with a grin. "Welcome home, Lisanna!" "It's good to be home, Leora." replied Lisanna as she hugged Leora tightly to which she returned. "So, who's the other one?" asked Leora. "That would be my new cat. Gi Hi!" said Gajeel proudly. "Cat?"asked Leora. "I'm Panther Lily, Gajeel's new partner." said a black cat. "Nice to meet you, Lily." said Leora as she crouched down to Lily's level and shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you too." said Lily.

"Leo-chan, how was your training?" asked Levy. "It was awesome! I can sense people more accurately now. Plus, I can do this!" yelled Leora as she created a magic portal on the ground. Everyone was amazed. Just then, Loke appeared from the portal. "Hey, everyone." greeted Loke. "Oh!" yelled Natsu in amazement. "You can open a portal to the Celestial Spirit World?!" asked Lucy shocked. "Yup!" said Leora grinning proudly. "That's amazing!" yelled Macao. "That's our Leora." said Wakaba.

"Leora, your bandanna is all torn now. Virgo said she'll mend it back." said Loki. "Okay." said Leora as she removed her bandanna. "In the meantime, use this other bandanna. It's Aquarius and Scorpio's." said Loki as he handed Leora a blue and red one while taking Leora's black and gold one. "Help me say thanks to them." said Leora as she tied the new one around her eyes. "Ah, I will." said Loke as he looked at Leora. "Well, I better be going now. You're getting more and more tired. Goodbye, Leora." Loke kissed Leora's forehead and stepped onto the magic portal. "Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, Lucy~" said Loke as he went back to the Celestial Spirit World.

As soon as Loke disappeared, Lucy immediately held onto Leora. "He's right. You look tired." said Lucy. "That's because I walked all the way here. And I skipped dinner." said Leora as she held onto her stomach. "No problem! What do you wanna eat and drink?" asked Mirajane. "Meat, salad and orange juice." said Leora. "Alright. You just sit here and wait." said Mira as she went into the kitchen. Leora just slumped down on a table nearby. Lucy sat opposite of her. "You know, Lucy. I think I can start a fight right away." said Leora. "How?" asked Lucy. "Watch this." said Leora as she held out a small marble on her hands. She sniffed the air for a moment before throwing the marble. It hit Natsu's back. Natsu immediately turned to Gray who was behind him.

"Did you just hit me, ice prick?!" asked Natsu while holding out his firsts, ready to fight. "Who would bother to hit you, flame brain?!" retorted Gray. "What did ya say, ice princess?!" yelled Natsu as he hit Gray on the face. Gray hit Natsu back and thus an all out brawl was commenced.

"All you have to do is hit Natsu." said Leora with a mischievous smile. Lucy sweat dropped at Leora's action. "Food and drinks are done." said Mira as she placed the food in front of Leora. "Thanks, Mira." said Leora as she pulled the plates of food nearer to her. Mirajane returned to the bar counter to clean the beer jugs. Leora began chowing down her food. "Leora-chan, why do you always drink orange juice?" asked Lucy. "That's because it's healthy." replied Leora. "Have you ever drank beer?" asked Lucy. "No." answered Leora. "Why not?" asked Lucy. "You should try it, Leora!" yelled a drunked Cana as she came over and sat beside Lucy. "I won't try any. I promised Laxus I won't drink beer." said Leora. "Eh?! Where's the fun in that?" asked Cana. "Come on you should try it." Cana poured some beer into the orange juice. "I'm not drinking it." said Leora firmly. Just then, a hand reached out to the glass of orange juice mix with beer. The owner of the hand who turned out to be Gajeel gulped down the drink till the last drop. "No way I'm gonna let my Leo drink something like this." said Gajeel. "I thought you were fighting with Natsu." said Leora. "I was but I couldn't leave you alone either." said Gajeel. "Come on, let's go get you another glass of orange juice." Gajeel pulled Leora up and went to the bar. "Another glass of orange juice for Leora." said Gajeel as he stood down onto the bar stool. "Coming right up." said Mirajane as she poured orange juice into a glass. "Here you go, Leora." "Thanks, Mira." said Leora as she took a sip of her juice.

"I missed you." said Gajeel suddenly. "Me too." said Leora. "I was all alone up there. There were times where Leo-nii and the others came over to look after me, but the times are always short." "Now that you're back. You won't be alone anymore, I promise." said Gajeel as he patted Leora's head. "You'll always be there for me." said Leora with a smile. "That's right and don't you forget that. Gi Hi." said Gajeel with a grin. "I won't, Gajeel-nii... I won't." said Leora as she finished her juice.

"Sounds like the fighting has turned back into celebrating." said Leora. "They're all drunk now." said Gajeel. "Lucy's already asleep." said Leora. "That bunny girl sure is fast." replied Gajeel. Leora leaned onto Gajeel. Gajeel wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her steady. "Goodnight, Gajeel-nii." said Leora as she snuggled into Gajeel's embrace. "Goodnight, Leo." said Gajeel as he kissed the top of Leora's head.

* * *

Everyone had been busy doing jobs lately. Natsu and happy went on missions alone without Lucy, leaving her all alone. Team Shadow Gear also dissembled for the time being. Lucy was scared by the sudden amount of people going out for jobs. "What the hell is going on?" asked Lucy, terrified. Her question got answered the next day.

"In accordance with Fairy Tail's oldest traditions, from here on out I will announce the S-class mage advancement examinees." announced master Makarov. "S-class mage advancement exams!?" asked Lucy shocked. "I'm getting fired up!" yelled Natsu energetically. "This year's testing ground is Tenrou Island. It's our guild's holy ground." said the master. Everyone awed in amazement.

"What do you do in this exam?" asked Lucy. "Well, it differs every year." "But it's hard." "After all, those that pass become S-class mages."

"Your powers, hearts... spirits... I've been observing them for the past year. The eight participants... Natsu Dragneel." said the master. "Alright!" yelled Natsu. "Yay, Natsu!" cheered Happy happily. "Gray Fullbuster." "Finally, this day has come." said Gray. "Juvia Lockser." "Huh? Juvia?" asked Juvia questionably. "Elfman." "Those that are men, become S-class!"yelled Elfman. "Good luck, Elf-bro." said Lisanna. "Cana Alberona." Cana didn't say anything. "Freed Justine." "That which will succeed will be..." said Freed. "Levy McGarden." "I... Finally." said Levy happily. "Levy's finally here!" yelled Jet and Droy. "Mest Gryder." "It's Mest!" "He was so close last year!"

"I see... Everyone wanted to be chosen, so they were trying to stand out." said Lucy. "Wah! Good luck, everyone!" yelled Wendy lovingly.

"This year, there will be only one winner. The exam will be in one week. Everyone, be in the best condition that you can be in." said the master. "Only one?!" "Is Freed the first choice?" "It's Mest, right?" "Natsu and Gray are there too!"

"W... Why am I not in it...?" asked Gajeel. "I heard about your stance in the guild, seems you're not being trusted enough." said Lily. "That's not true! I can't say why, but that's not true!" yelled Gajeel angrily. "By Erza." said Lily. "Fufu... It's still too early for you." said Erza. "Dammit!" yelled Gajeel. "I'm not in it too, Gajeel-nii..." said Leora in depression. "L-Leo, don't sulk!" yelled Gajeel worriedly.

"Since there are newcomers, I will explain the rules." said master Makarov. "The chosen eight will choose a partner." explained Mira. "There are two rules in choosing a partner. One, is that they must be a Fairy Tail member. And the second, is that they cannot be an S-class mage." continued Erza. "We will announce the specifics of the exam once we reach Tenrou Island. But just like last time, Erza will be blocking your path." said the master. "This time, I will also be one of the people who will bother your progress as well." said Mira cheerfully. "What?!" screamed the others in shocked. "Stop your whining. Everyone who is an S-class has walked this path before." said Gildarts. Everyone was shocked once again but only Natsu was happy about it. "The selected eight and their partners will meet at the Hargeon Harbor in one week's time. That is all!" said the master. "Oh, one more thing. You are not allowed to partner with Leora." "Why?" asked Levy. "Is it because she's blind?" asked a guy. "I need her help in medical treatment for the injured. And it's not because she's blind, you idiot!" yelled the master, hitting the guy on the head. "Why me? I'm the one who gets injured a lot all the time." said Leora with a questioning look. "And you're the only who cares about how a bandage should be wrapped." replied the master. "Follow me to the office." Makarov jumped down from the stage and walked away.

Leora followed master Makarov to his office and closed the door behind her. "So when should I go to the island, gramps?" asked Leora as she leaned against the wall. "You can go there a few days before the examination if you want." said the master. "Really? That's great! I get to play for a while." said Leora happily. "Be careful though. It's full of wild creatures living there." warned master Makarov. "I'll just escape from them. That way, they'll still be in their full strength when the other get there." said Leora. "It's okay to fight them." said the master. "But just not too much." "Can I go there tomorrow?" asked Leora excitedly. With the excited look on Leora's face, master Makarov couldn't help but agree to her request. "Fine... But have Gildarts take you there." said the master. "Yes! Thanks, gramps!" yelled Leora happily as she exited the room.

Master Makarov sighed as soon as Leora left the room. "Leora, you should really care about yourself more then us... " said the master as he gazed at the open space in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

"It looks amazing!" yelled Leora happily as she reached Tenrou island. "Don't jump off the boat just yet." said Gildarts. "But why?! I want to get out of this boat as soon... as possible..." said Leora feeling sick again. "Make sure that you have everything you need." said Gildarts. Leora swayed herself into the direction of the edge of the boat and fell out from it. She returned back to her normal self after a few moments for the motion sickness to wear off from her body. "I've double checked my bag before I got on the boat." said Leora. "All right then. I'll see you in a few days." said Gildarts. "Hn! See you then. Bye, Gildarts!" yelled Leora as she waved goodbye to Gildarts. She then swam onto the shore to rest for a while before entering the forest.

As soon as Leora entered into the forest, wild creatures appeared and attacked her. One by one, Leora brought them down either by using steel to knock them unconscious or wind to blow them away from her. She soon found a cave to seek shelter in and kept her things in there. She created a steel door to block the exit to prevent any creatures from entering the cave. "Hm... Shelter's done. Next is food and water." said Leora to herself. She slung her bag on her shoulders before going out of the cave to search for some food and water.

Leora used her sense of hearings to find a river. She heard splashes of water just nearby her cave. She followed the direction of the sound which got louder and louder the nearer she got. When she arrived at the river, she smelt another person's presence. "Who are you?" asked Leora. "You don't remember me?" asked the person. Leora shook her head. "That's right. I sealed your memory. You wouldn't remember me." said the person. "Why did you seal my memories?" asked Leora. "Before I answer that question, why are you wearing a blindfold?" asked the person. "I got hit by a blinding spell." replied Leora. "There's a spell where you could see for a short while. It's dangerous, but would you like to try it?" asked the person. Leora thought for a moment before walking towards the person, taking off her bandanna in the process. "I want to give it a try." answered Leora.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now." said the person. Leora slowly opened her eyes. She could see a figure of the person that she's with. "I can see..." said Leora with a smile. Suddenly, pictures of the memories of Leora and the person in front of her flowed into her brain. She took a moment to take in the memories before turning towards the person in front of her with a big grin. "I missed you so much, Zeref-nii!" yelled Leora happily as she hugged the guy. "I missed you too, Leora." said Zeref. "But you know that you should not be standing so near from me." "It's fine. You won't kill me." reassured Leora. "Can you teach me how to use the spell? And what made it so dangerous?" "It's a forbidden magic. Those who cannot endure the spell will die, but even if you do survive you will only be able to use it for a short amount of time and this will happen." said Zeref as he looked below Leora's eyes. Leora flew something trickled down her face and touched the liquid on her face. She saw blood covering her fingers. "Blood will flow out of your eyes as long as you use this magic." explained Zeref. "Then teach me now! The sooner I learn it the sooner I can get the out of my blood-losing condition." said Leora impatiently. "Alright. Here's how you do it. First you use a hand to cover both your eyes and focus your magic both on your hand and your eyes and say "I here trade my blood for the sight of my eyes. Oculus Opticia."." said Zeref. "Thanks, Zeref-nii." said Leora as she dispelled the spell on her eyes, wiped the blood off her face and wore her bandanna back on.

"Remember not to use it too often. Use it only in critical times." warned Zeref. "Got it, Zeref-nii." replied Leora. "Now that that's done, time to fill my bottle." Leora leaned down towards the river and filled her bottle. "Water's done. Next is some food. Have you eaten yet, Zeref-nii?" asked Leora. "Not yet, but I did see some apples nearby. Follow me." said Zeref as he lead the way. Leora followed behind Zeref by following his scent.

"Here they are." said Zeref as he placed an apple on top of Leora's hand. Leora bit the apple and smiled. "The sweetness is just right." said Leora as she finished the apple and packed some apples into her bag. "Let's go to my cave and talk there. It's safer there." said Leora. "Alright." said Zeref with a smile. Leora took his hand into hers and lead him to her cave.

* * *

"Your skills have improved." said Zeref. "You bet! My other senses too! I've enhanced them." said Leora proudly. "Why did you seal my memories? Did you seal my powers too?" asked Leora. "I did." answered Zeref. "But why? I couldn't even remembered Gajeel-nii..." mumbled Leora sadly. "What do you think would have happened if I didn't seal them when you feel too sad?" asked Zeref. "I would have destroyed or hurt something or someone... again..." replied Leora. "So that means you sealed my memories after I had the outburst for the first time." said Leora. Zeref nodded in return. "When the time comes, you'll remember everything." said Zeref. "I believe you, Zeref-nii." replied Leora with a smile on her face.

"Leora, do you know who I am?" asked Zeref. "You're Zeref." answered Leora. "But do you know the title I've been given?" asked Zeref. Leora thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I am the Black Wizard, the darkest and most evil mage in the Magic World." said Zeref. "But you're also my Zeref-nii, the one who loves and cares for me." replied Leora with a grin. "Besides, the ones who you did killed were the ones who went up to challenge you without a pure mind. They're not like my family." "What's your family like?" asked Zeref. "They always fight but when one of us is in danger, we unite and protect each other." said Leora as she thought about everyone in Fairy Tail. "Sounds like you found a wonderful home. Your home." said Zeref. "Yup, but you're part of my family too." said Leora. Zeref just smiled and patted Leora's head.

Silence formed between the two of them once again. "What would you do if there's a fight between me and Fairy Tail?" asked Zeref suddenly, startling Leora in the process. "I won't let that happen." answered Leora in full determination. "The world is full of possibilities. If it really happened, you'll be standing right between me and your family. What would you do?" asked Zeref. "Me... Between Zeref-nii and everyone else..." muttered Leora as the words from what Zeref said replayed in her mind over and over again. "I... I dunno!" yelled Leora as she ran away from the cave, leaving a shocked Zeref behind.

Zeref immediately got up and went to search for Leora. After a few hours of searching, he found her sitting quiet the edge of the island. He walked over to Leora and sat down beside her. "I dunno what I'll do..." muttered Leora. "It's alright. You're still young. You'll know what to do when the time comes." said Zeref. "Really?" asked Leora, turning her head to look at Zeref. Zeref nodded in reply. "How old are you now?" asked Zeref. "16." replied Leora. "I haven't seen you for 7 years." "I was travelling by myself, avoiding people." explained Zeref. "I'm lucky to find you here then, Zeref-nii." said Leora with grin. "Indeed. You are truly a lucky girl." said Zeref as he caressed Leora's cheek. Leora accepted his touch and rubbed her cheek back in affection.

"Your hand is warm." said Leora with a soft smile. "Is that so? I don't recall my hands ever being warm." said Zeref. "Your warm is from the inside." said Leora as she leaned against Zeref's side, head on his shoulder. "You're the only one who accept me even though you know of my dark past." said Zeref with a sad smile. "Everyone has a dark side, even me, but mine is more towards chaotic than dark." said Leora as she remembered her past outbursts. "My friends got hurt by me. I couldn't control my powers. How can I protect everyone when I'm the one who's hurting them?" asked Leora as she drew her knees closer to her body. Zeref patted Leora's head. "Don't be afraid of who you are. You have to choose your own path to walk." said Zeref. "My own path?" asked Leora as she went into her own deep thoughts. "I'll just continue being myself then, but without hurting my friends too much except when we get into a brawl." "This is the Leora I love. You always be yourself." said Zeref. "Thanks for everything, Zeref-nii."

* * *

At night, Leora showed Zeref her powers. "What do you think?" asked Leora. "You're still far behind before you reach your full power." said Zeref. "I'll reach it in no time! Nothing's gonna stop me!" yelled Leora in determination. "Do your best." said Zeref in encouragement. "You bet I will." said Leora with a grin.

"Leora, promise me one thing. Don't tell anyone that I'm the one who taught you that magic." said Zeref. "Why?" asked Leora. "That spell uses black magic. It's forbidden. If you told anyone that I, the Black Wizard taught you that magic, you'll be in danger." explained Zeref. "You'll be reckoned as a black wizard as well." "Okay. I promise I won't tell anyone, Zeref-nii." said Leora. "Good. Take care of yourself from today onward. You won't be seeing me for some time again." said Zeref. "Okay. Take care of yourself too, Zeref-nii." said Leora as she gave Zeref one last hug before he left.

* * *

Sorry for making Zeref like an OC, everyone. I tried my best to make him stay like him.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy and Cana, Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Elfman and Evergreen, also Gajeel and Levy passed the first phase of the S-Class Trial. During the second phase, a dark guild called Grimoire Heart made its way to Tenrou Island in order to accomplish their goal of resurrecting the Black Mage, Zeref. Their forces directly interfered with Fairy Tail's ongoing S-Class Trial on the island. Leora was knocked unconscious by the combining attacks from the strongest team of Grimoire Heart - the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Later, Fairy Tail successfully defeated all the members of the team. The Exceeds, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily decided to scan Grimoire Heart's ship while Team Natsu and Wendy proceeded to battle Hades, the master of Grimoire Heart. They battled him with everything they have, even creating a Unison Raid. At some point, they appeared victorious, but Hades soon recovered, barely affected by all their attacks. Hades revealed to them that he was the Second Master of Fairy Tail, but Natsu did not believe him. He was easily immobilize the group with his Amaterasu, Chain Magic and Bullet Magic.

Just as Hades was about to finish Natsu off, thunder crashed through the airship and Laxus appeared. Laxus, hearing Natsu said that Hades was his grandfather's enemy, proceeded to head-butt him. Laxus and Hades soon fought, with Laxus starting off strong. The fairies were astonished by Laxus' strength as he continuously delivered spells and dodged Hades' attacks. However, Hades' last attack had weakened him. He attempted to strike Laxus down with an energy beam, and just as it connected, Laxus managed to transfer his powers of lightning to Natsu, though it drained him greatly. The others were astonished that the lightning and fire have fused together in Natsu's body. Laxus asked Natsu to pay Hades back for the pain he caused. Natsu, completely revived and brimming with lighting power, charged after Hades with multiple melee attacks, overpowering Hades, with Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar as a finisher. For a moment, they believed he had been defeated. But they were wrong when Hades got back up.

"You're quite some amazing youngsters. That damn Makarov... He raised some incredible brats..." said Hades. "No way..." said Wendy, shaking. "I don't know how many decades it's been since I've taken this much damage... It would be simple to finish things off as they are right now. But I want to thank you properly for entertaining me." said Hades. "That's impossible!" yelled Gray, shocked. "That attack didn't have any effect on him at all?!" yelled Erza.

Master Hades pulled off his right eye patch. "The Devil's Eye... Awakening! I'm going to show you something quite remarkable. The Abyss of Magic. This domain of magic is far beyond any of your wildest imaginations." said Hades as his appearance changed dramatically. The others all shook in fear. "This is your end. Fairy Tail." said Hades.

"Not on my watch!" The others all turned around to see Leora with her eyes open. "Another one of Makarov's brats." said Hades. "No matter. You little ones cannot pass into the great world of magic. You lack the resolve to step into the abyssal deem. From the chapter 4, scripture 12 of the book of Zeref... Hidden Magic... The Punishers of Heaven: "Nemesis"!" Demons were summoned from the rock around Hades and everyone else. "With the power of he Abyss. I can spawn demons from even the lowliest of rocks. They are at once the dancing children of demons, and judges of heaven. This is Hidden Magic." said Hades. Everyone except Leora was afraid. There was only rage in her eyes.

"Did you say Zeref?" asked Leora. Lightning and fire started to surround her entire body. "Only I am allowed to use his magic!" yelled Leora as she used lightning to transport herself around Hades, defeating all the demons in an instant with her Steel Fire Dragon's Claw attack. Everyone was shocked. "Impossible!" yelled Hades, unable to believe what just happened. "I won't allow you to harm anyone even if you're the second master!" yelled Leora. "Natsu, remember what Gildarts taught you?"

Natsu's eyes widen as he remembered what he had learnt. "Fear isn't "evil". It only allows us to learn our own weaknesses. When we learn our weakness... People can grow stronger and kinder. We learned our own weakness right now. So what do we do next?" asked Natsu as he slowly got back on his feet. "Grow stronger! Face them head on! When we're all alone, it might be too frightening to bear... But we're all right beside each other. We've got our comrades right here! There's nothing to fear! We're not alone!" The other all slowly rose up from the ground after hearing Natsu's speech. "Something gonna happen. You guys wait a while. Don't worry. I won't finish him off." said Leora as she charged forward to have a one-one-one combat with Hades.

Suddenly, something did happen. Fairy Tail's magic power had returned. "Fairy Tail will win!" yelled Leora as she swung her fist towards Hades. "NO!" yelled master Hades as he sent Leora flying to the side. "Until those of you that follow this path of magic finally reach its peak... The devil will not sleep!" Laxus got up and hit Hades in the face. "Go! Fairy Tail!" yelled Laxus.

"Open! Tenth Zodiac Gate! Capricorn!" yelled Lucy as Capricorn was summoned to attack Hades. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" "Ice Bringer!" Tenrin-Pentagram sword!" "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" yelled Natsu as he gave the last blow.

Master Hades was defeated. Fairy Tail won. "This is our guild!" yelled Natsu victoriously. On the other hand, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily were being chased the lesser mages of Grimoire Heart, but Natsu and the others were all out of magic power. "Lightning Dragon's Barrier!" yelled Leora as lightning surrounding the lesser mages, making them halt.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Master Makarov as he arrived with the rest of the Fairy Tail members. The lesser mages were shocked to see there were still more Fairy Tail members and that their master, Hades was defeated. "Get off this island immediately." ordered master Makarov. Leora released her spell for them to get off the island. With that last spell, she got up from the ground and left while everyone was cheering happily.

"It's good to have you back." said master Makarov as he walked over to Laxus. "Did you think I was gonna say something like that?! You shit-for-brains! What were you thinking stepping foot onto Tenrou Island while you were still being exiled?!" "Shut up, old man." said Laxus. "L-Laxus..." said Freed. Then, all three of the Thunder God Tribe crashed onto Laxus. "Gwah! Get off! Where's Leora?!" asked Laxus as he looked around. The others all looked around too but she was no where in sight. "Her scent is coming from the direction of the base." said Gajeel. "Let's go there right now!" said Levy as she ran towards the direction of the base. Laxus used his dragon smell to find Leora and teleport to her with his lightning.

* * *

Leora had dispelled her vision spell when she was heading back to the base. When she caught a whiff of Laxus's scent, she immediately cast the spell again. A flash of lightning appeared in front of her. Laxus was standing there in front of her. "Laxus!" yelled Leora happily as she jumped into Laxus's embrace. "I missed you." "I missed you too, Leora." said Laxus. "And I'm sorry for lying to you." Leora shook her head. "That's doesn't matter anymore. Help me do my bandages. The others are gonna get here soon." said Leora. "Okay." said Laxus as he grabbed a roll of bandage to begin bandaging Leora up.

The others came running back just as Laxus was finished tying the bandages. Everyone was surprised to see Leora looking at them without her bandanna covering her eyes. Leora could see some of them got tears in their eyes. "Now's not the time to cry, guys. You all need to get bandaged." said Leora. "We're fine, Leora-chan." said Lucy. "Besides, you were attack by all of them at the same time. You should rest." said Levy. "I'm fine. Go spend some time with Freed and the others, Laxus. I'll catch up to you later." said Leora. "You sure?" asked Laxus. "Yes. Now go. I'm gonna take care of Gajeel-nii and the others' injuries." said Leora as she pushed Laxus towards the Thunder God Tribe. "I'll see ya later, Leora." said Laxus as he went into the forest along with the Thunder God Tribe.

"Now then, let's start bandaging!" yelled Leora as she held out some bandages too see who to bandage first. But before she could do so, she was hugged tightly by Lucy and Levy. "Leo-chan, when did you find the cure?" asked Levy. "I'm so glad that you can see again!" yelled Lucy, tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's only a temporary spell. I've got to dispel it after a while, like now." said Leora as she dispelled her eye spell. "Gotta call Leo-nii out. My bandanna's torn now." Leora opened a portal for Loke to pass through. "Got a new one right here for you. This time it's from Gemi and Mini." said Loke as he held out an orange and black bandanna to Leora and took the torn one away from her.

"Thanks, Leo-nii. Tell Gemi and Mini that I said thanks to them too. Also, help me tell Capricorn-nii "Welcome back!" too." said Leora as she held onto her new bandanna. "Will do. Take care of yourself, Leora. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Lucy~" said Loke before he went back to the Celestial Spirit World. Suddenly, Leora felt a strong presence coming Fairy Tail's way. "I here trade my blood for the sight of my eyes. Oculus Opticia!" chanted Leora quickly. She noticed Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all tensed up too. Leora tied her bandanna onto her head and muttered: "A dragon's coming..."

Just then a loud roar was heard. "What's that?!" yelled Gray. "It's damn loud!" yelled Elfman as he covered his ears. "The cry of a dragon..." said Wendy. "Eh?!" asked Levy shocked. "A dragon?!" asked Lisanna. Everyone who went into the forest quickly came back to the guild. "It's so loud!" yelled Happy as he covered his ears with both his hands. "He must be from back then..." said Gildarts as he squeezed his left arm, remembering the past. "Over there!" yelled Panther Lily as he pointed to the sky.

A black dragon with blue markings was flying in the sky. Everyone was shocked. "What is that?!" yelled Gray. "It's huge!" yelled Elfman. "That is a..." said Juvia. "Dragon?!" yelled Bickslow, finishing Juvia's sentence. "What the heck is that..." said Lucy worriedly. "Is that for real?" asked Gajeel shivering. "A real-life dragon..." said Wendy, quivering in fear. "I knew it. Dragons really do still exist." said Natsu. "He looks familiar..." muttered Leora with her brows furrowed.

"The Black Dragon of Apocalypse... Acnologia." said master Makarov.

"You over there! You know where Igneel is right now, don't you?! And Grandine and Metalicana too!" yelled Natsu in rage. "Knock it off, Natsu!" ordered Gildarts. Acnologia came flying down and crashed onto the ground. It let out a loud roar, scaring everyone. It then jumped out and charged towards everyone. The ground around it was shattered. "Is this for real?!" asked Elfman, shocked. "Look at the destruction it caused!" yelled Levy. "What the hell is that?! Where did it come from?!" yelled Cana, shocked. "Hurry, to the ship!" ordered Gildarts.

"Run! Everyone, we're all going back together! To Fairy Tail!" yelled Erza. "Wendy! You can talk to dragons, can't you?! Can't you do something about this?!" asked Carla while running. "I can't talk to them! Dragons all have very high level of intelligence." explained Wendy. "That dragon should definitely be able to understand words!" yelled Carla.

Everyone was running to the ship except for master Makarov. "Gramps!" yelled Leora. "Old man!" yelled Natsu. "Master!" yelled Happy. "Run, get to the ship."


	12. Chapter 12

"Run, get to the ship." said master Makarov as he transformed into a giant to stop Acnologia from going forward. Acnologia kept charging forward while attacking master Makarov.

"It's useless! There is no way he can fight that!" yelled Gray. "Master! Stop it, please!" yelled Erza. "Run!" yelled the master as he kept holding down Acnologia. "If you're going to pick a fight with it, we're coming too!" yelled Bickslow. "Let's smash that thing to pieces!" yelled Evergreen. "DO YOU PLAN ON EVEN DISOBEYING YOUR MASTER'S FINAL ORDERS?! YOU SHITTY BRATS!" yelled master Makarov in rage. "I'm a dragon slayer! If anyone's going to be that thing's opponent, it is gonna be-" Laxus cut Natsu off by pulling his shirt. "We're getting out of here, Natsu!" yelled Laxus while running with Natsu getting pulled by him. "Laxus! You bast-" Natsu stopped his sentence when he saw tears coming down from Laxus's cheek. "Master..." said Erza, before turning around to run away. Everyone else started running away as well.

"I don't know what is it you're after, but... I won't let you pass any further ahead!" yelled Master Makarov. "Because behind me... Are all my little brats!" Acnologia managed to push master Makarov down, but before it could make any more moves, it was stopped by an attack. "Lightning dragon's roar!"

"I thought I told you to run!" yelled master Makarov as he saw Leora facing Acnologia head on. "I told you gramps, I promised to protect Fairy Tail and everyone in it, including you." said Leora as she looked intently at the dragon in front of her. There was something familiar about the dragon but Leora couldn't tell what. "Steel Fire Dragon's Fist!" yelled Leora as she punched Acnologia's jaw, sending his head up a bit. When she was about to punch his stomach, her hand went into his body. Shocked by this, Leora quickly pulled out her hand only to find that she had took out five different coloured orbs from his body. All the orbs suddenly went into Leora's body, confusing her. Outraged at what had happened, Acnologia charged its claw towards Leora, but she didn't have the time to react, the attack was coming in very fast. Leora closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit, but it didn't came. Leora opened her eyes to see Laxus holding onto her a few meters away from the black dragon. The others had returned and everyone attacked Acnologia together with Natsu climbing up its massive body.

"Y... You... little..." said master Makarov as he looked at his children fighting Acnologia. "I want you to know, I was against this. But... Do you really think they're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind? It's your guild after all." said Laxus. "And this one here's a fine example." Laxus placed Leora down to her feet gently. Leora looked at everyone who was battling Acnologia. "Not even a single scratch, safe for my hit." said Leora with a puzzled look. "I need to help them!" Leora wanted to charged into the battle field, but her legs gave out on her. "Stay here. We have other dragon slayers too." said Laxus, reassuringly. "Fine..." said Leora in frustration. She had already noticed that Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy's attacks weren't working, but there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, Acnologia flew up to the sky. "It flew!" yelled Lily. "Is it gonna come back?!" asked Happy worriedly. "Don't let your guard down!" warned Carla. Acnologia began to suck in air. "It's a breath attack!" yelled Gajeel. "Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?!" yelled Cana. "Seriously?!" asked Juvia. "Everyone who can use defensive magic, put the power you've got into it now!" yelled Erza. "There's not enough time to draw seals!" yelled Freed. "There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing symbols or seals!" yelled Levy. "Way to go, Levy!" yelled Bickslow.

"Everyone... Focus all your magical energy into Freed!" yelled Lisanna. "Let's join hands!" yelled Mirajane as she held out her hand. "We can't let it end here!" yelled Natsu as he held onto Lucy's hand. "Okay! We'll never give up!" yelled Lucy as she held onto Gray's hand. "Everyone, join your power together as one! Let's show it the bonds of our guild!" yelled Gray as he held onto Juvia's hand. The others all held onto each other's hands as well, forming a circle. Laxus held Leora's hand with one hand and the other held out towards his grandfather. Master Makarov held onto Laxus's hand and smiled with teary eyes. "We'll all go home together... To Fairy Tail!"

With that, Acnologia let out its attack, destroying the whole island.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter being short, everyone. I have no idea how to lengthen it, so I just followed the story in the manga.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been seven years since the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of the Fairy Tail members who went on it. Macao Conbolt is the new master and Fairy Tail was facing a major crisis as the guild's strength had diminished considerably. Twilight Ogre asked Fairy Tail about the debt they owed them, but Macao convinced them that they will be giving it next month. After that, Blue Pegasus Guild arrived and gave them good news that Tenrou Island still exist. Some members went out to find them.

While searching for Tenrou Island, they found a girl standing on the ocean. When she saw them, she brought Tenrou Island out of the ocean. Once it was out, she started floating towards the island. The members reckoned this as a sign to follow her. They followed her and found Natsu on the ground, collapsed. They tried to wake him up. When he woke up, Natsu asked everyone why they came and why do they look so aged. Alzack and Bisca found Happy buried. When Natsu asked where everybody was, the girl showed them and introduced herself as Mavis Vermilion, the first guild master of Fairy Tail. After finding everyone, Mavis then explained what had happened to them and commented on what a fine guild Fairy Tail turned out to be.

Laxus noticed Leora wearing her bandanna over her eyes. "Leora, why are you still wearing your bandanna over your eyes?" asked Laxus. "That's because she's-" Jet immediately cupped his hand over Droy's mouth, preventing him from saying more. "Leora's what?" asked Laxus in confusion. He could tell that something was wrong just by looking at everyone's faces. "I think it's best if Leora tells you herself." said master Makarov. Laxus looked at Leora silently, waiting for an answer. Everyone else kept silent as well.

"I... I got hit by a blind spell on a mission. So, I went to train in the mountains to enhance my other senses. After that training, I got a lot stronger though." said Leora. "Wait, you could see when we were back at the base. Did you find a cure?" asked Laxus. "No, not yet. It was only a temporary spell. It can only be used in critical times." explained Leora. "But back then wasn't a critical time at all." argued Laxus. "I didn't want you to know. You were travelling around. I didn't want you to come back just to take care of me. I did't want to be a burden." said Leora as she looked down to the ground.

Laxus embraced Leora without a second thought, holding her close. "You're not and you will never be. From the day you became a Fairy Tail member, I told you that I'll protect you." said Laxus. "I'm sorry..." apologized Leora, her head still looking down. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I wasn't there to protect you when you were in danger. I couldn't keep my promise. I'm so sorry, Leora." apologized Laxus as he pulled Leora closer. "It's not your fault. Everyone knows that I always get myself in trouble whether you're there or not." said Leora with a small smile as she lifted her head. "Now, let's go back to Fairy Tail! Our home!" yelled Leora as she pumped her fist into the air. "Aye!" yelled the others, following suit.

Laxus let go of Leora to let her talk with the others. "Thanks for looking after her when I was away." said Laxus, without looking at Gajeel who was beside him. "Gihi, no need to thank me. I'll always protect my little Leo." said Gajeel with his usual grin. "Don't worry. She's still her normal self." "Ah..." replied Laxus as both of them looked at Leora happily talking with the others.

* * *

When everyone was walking towards the guild, they saw a group of men standing by the guild door. One of them was about to hit Romeo, but got kicked away but Natsu. The remaining four were all knocked down by Erza, Gray, Gajeel and master Makarov.

"We're home!" yelled Natsu with his usual grin on and a wave. "Everyone!" yelled Happy happily, jumping. "We're back." said Erza. "Wha! Isn't it wonderful?" asked Lucy, happily. "Yo." greeted Gray. "We've come back home." said Wendy while carrying Carla in her arms. "What's up wit this tiny guild?" asked master Makarov as he rubbed his chin. "Long time no see, guys!" yelled Leora happily. The others in the guild were all surprised to see their missing comrades. Lucy explained what happened to all of them.

Natsu noticed Romeo's shocked expression. "You're all grown up, Romeo." said Natsu. "Welcome back! Natsu-nii! Everyone!" yelled Romeo, smiling with tear coming down his eyes. The others were all crying as well.

They decided to celebrate their comrades return. Everyone partied all night long, as if they were making up for the lost of 7 years of time.

As a result, they kept partying night after night for two whole weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

In a forest, a Gorian confronted Laxus and told him that he had a bone to pick with the members of Fairy Tail. The Gorian stated that he would flatten Laxus like a pancake and prepared to attack. Angered by this, Laxus attacked the Gorian with his lightning. The lightning was then seen by Natsu, Gajeel and the Thunder God Tribe, who all headed towards his location. Natsu asked if Laxus lived around the forest, but Laxus answered that the place he moved in is just near the forest. Gajeel told Laxus to come back to the guild, but Laxus answered that Gajeel should just mind his own business. Natsu then challenged Laxus to a showdown to settle once and for all who's the strongest. The Thunder God Tribe told Natsu and Gajeel that Laxus didn't have to fight and that they would be their opponents instead, but Laxus stated that he would defeat both Gajeel and Natsu with his own fists. Laxus then said that he would start with Natsu.

The two then prepared to fight each other, but Wendy arrived and stopped them. Wendy said that a showdown should be carried out with a plan and told them that the battle would be held tomorrow instead. Natsu then agreed and told Laxus that their battle would be at the Sola Tree in South Gate Park, and Gajeel told Laxus that he would be fighting him after that.

A festival was held by the Fairy Tail members for the big showdown between the three. Laxus arrived at the festival to wait for Natsu and Gajeel. "What's all this?" asked Laxus as he looked at his surroundings. "They heard you're gonna fight, so they've been partying since last night." said Bickslow with his arms crossed. "I guess they're all pretty happy to see you again." said Evergreen. "I see they're still a bunch of fools." said Laxus. "But that's the way Fairy Tail is. You should know that more than anyone!" yelled Freed, with tears flowing down his cheeks, startling Laxus. "If you say so." said Laxus.

"Why didn't anyone told me that there was a fight?!" yelled Leora, who was wearing her bandanna over her eyes as usual. "I wish I could see it..." Leora continued to walk straight towards Laxus's direction. "It's not worth seeing it. They'll be down in no time." said Laxus. "Still, I wish I can do an instant kill... I've never tried it before..." mumbled Leora. "You just need to train harder." said Freed. "I'm doing it already." replied Leora. "When's the match gonna start anyway?" "Soon." replied Laxus.

Laxus had found a chair to sit on while waiting for Natsu and Gajeel to show up, the Thunder God Tribe were standing behind him while Leora was sitting on the grass right beside Laxus. "Cool! Laxus waits quietly! He's way imposing!" yelled Jason, the reporter from Sorcerer Magazine. "Sweet! Gajeel arrives first! The two glare at each other! The air is filled with tension!" Later, Natsu arrived. "Natsu arrives! The gang's all here!" yelled Jason.

"Watch this, Happy." said Natsu, getting ready to fight. "Aye, sir!" yelled Happy. Laxus finally stood up from his chair. "Laxus stands up! It appears Natsu gets first dibs!" yelled Jason. "Let's get started." said Laxus, both hands on his waist. "Yeah." said Natsu. "No holding back. You cool with that?" asked Laxus. "You bet I am." said Natsu with determination. "Don't blame me if you end up losing your life." said Laxus. "Same for you, Laxus!" yelled Natsu, lighting his hand with fire. Lightning surrounded Laxus. "Get back, Happy." said Natsu. "Good luck, Natsu!" cheered Happy. "Thanks." said Natsu.

Both Natsu and Laxus released a lot of magic power. "It's started!" yelled Jason. Natsu was the first to move but was knocked out in one hit. The Strauss siblings were all shocked. "And it's over!" yelled Jason in high spirit. Macao and Wakaba both laughed. "A one-hit knockout after all." said Macao. "An instant win as usual." said Wakaba. "Natsu!" yelled Happy worriedly as he ran over to check on Natsu.

"Way to go, Laxus!" yelled Evergreen happily. "You're on a totally different level." said Bickslow. Freed on the other hand was crying with joy. "So, you're up next, right?" asked Laxus as he turned towards Gajeel, who in turn disappeared. "No! Gajeel has vanished!" yelled Jason. "Don't tell me that jerk ran away?!" yelled Wakaba. "Find 'im! Don't let him get away!" yelled Macao. "Nothing's manlier than a manhunt!" yelled Elfman. "I misjudged you, Gajeel!" yelled Panther Lily. All of them were going to find Gajeel.

"Wait!" yelled Leora, stopping everyone from their tracks. "There isn't a time to wait!" yelled Wakaba. "Let Lily handle this. Gajeel-nii's off to train." said Leora. "At where though?" asked Panther Lily. "Waterfall." replied Leora. "I'll head there right now." said Lily as he flew away to find Gajeel.

Leora stood up from the grass. "Since Gajeel-nii's not here... I'll be your opponent!" said Leora proudly. Everyone else excluding Laxus was shocked. "Oh! Looks like there's another showdown! Called by Fairy Tail's very own Leora!" yelled Jason. "You sure you're up for it?" asked Laxus worriedly. "It's fine! You won't be able to kill me!" yelled Leora excitedly. "Lightning to lightning?" "Decide it yourself. You can use all four is you want." said Laxus. "I'll just use one." said Leora as she released a lot of lightning magic. Laxus following suit. "I win, I bandaged you up. You win, you do the same." said Leora. "Deal." said Laxus.

The crowd was waiting for one of them to make a move. Just then, Leora took a huge jump towards. Everyone thought that it was going to be an instant kill again, but they were wrong. Leora dodged Laxus's fist a split second before it hit her face. She crouched down to the ground and moved for a side kick. Laxus saw that coming and jumped away from her. Leora then charged forward and attacked Laxus with hand-to-hand combat.

The crowd was stunned. Both Laxus and Leora were on par with each other. Just then, Leora pounced at Laxus, making him fell to the ground with her sitting on his stomach. "I win!" yelled Leora proudly with a grin.

"Unbelievable! Laxus was defeated! Leora is the winner! Cool!" yelled Jason. The crowd cheered for Leora. As the crowd was cheering, Leora and Laxus noticed Wendy, Carla and master Makarov arrived. Freed then pleaded master Makarov to release Laxus from his expulsion but both Makarov and Laxus stayed silent. "Gramps, get ready to celebrate my victory when I return to the guild! Laxus, let's go get bandaged up!" yelled Leora happily, breaking the silence.

"Ah, let's go." said Laxus as he got up and walked away with Leora.

* * *

"I wonder who would win when we really use our full strength." said Leora as she bandaged Laxus up. "I used my full strength." replied Laxus. "No way. Everyone knows Fairy Tail is at its strongest when we're protecting or fighting for those who we love." said Leora. "Plus, I've never seen you use your full strength." "That's because you're capable of protecting yourself physically." answered Laxus, as he turned his head to look at Leora, who was behind him. "Are you saying I'm weak mentally?" asked Leora, anger visible in her tone. She sat on top of Laxus's lap and stared at him with her covered eyes. "Are you saying you aren't?" asked Laxus mockingly. Leora just frowned at him. "Come on. Get up. It's your turn now." said Laxus. "Okay." replied Leora as she got off from Laxus's lap and sat in front of him with her back facing him.

When Laxus turned to take some bandages, Leora took off her shirt. "Normally, girls will be embarrassed if they're exposed in front of people." said Laxus as he started wrapping bandages around Leora. "I'm okay with it though. My chest is still covered. Besides, you're the one who always did my bandages for me." said Leora. "I wonder what would it takes to make you embarrass." said Laxus. "How would I know?" asked Leora. "We'll just see then... Done." replied Laxus as finished bandaging Leora up. "Thanks, Laxus." said Leora as she put her shirt back on.

"Can I stay in your house for a few days?" asked Leora as she lied on Laxus's bed. Laxus nodded. "I'm sure the new guild doesn't have a room for you." said Laxus. "Yeah. All my things are gone, safe for your headphones." said Leora while grinning as she touched the headphones. "Have you ever took it off?" asked Laxus. Leora shook her head. Laxus sighed. "Come here." said Laxus as he pulled Leora up and took off his headphones. "Laxus, what are you doing?" asked Leora. "Giving you a neck massage, so hold onto this." said Laxus as he put his headphones onto Leora's hands and started massaging her neck.

"As always, your massages are the best." said Leora with a grin. "That's because I'm the only one who does it to you." replied Laxus. "The others are either drunk or fighting. You're the only one who's free all the time, except when you go on missions." said Leora. "By the way, did you bring anything back for me?" "About that..." said Laxus. "Never mind. Just tell me this. Will you be leaving again?" asked Leora seriously. Laxus just smiled and ruffled Leora's hair. "I won't. There's someone I need to take care of right here." "I can take care of myself, Laxus. I'm not a kid." said Leora. "I know. But still... I want to protect you." replied Laxus as he stopped massaging Leora. Leora turned around and faced Laxus. "I can always count on you, Laxus... And thanks, my neck feels much better now." said Leora as she rubbed her neck.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to get back to the guild." said Laxus. "Ah! Time to celebrate my victory!" yelled Leora happily. "Don't sleep on the floor." said Laxus. "I'm coming back here to sleep." replied Leora. "Stay away from Cana." said Laxus. "Gajeel-nii can handle her." answered Leora. "And-" Leora cut Laxus off. "I'm not a little kid, Laxus. I can take care of myself." Leora huffed and crossed her arms, facing Laxus.

Laxus just chuckled at Leora's actions and put his headphones on Leora's neck. "You have enhanced sensors now right? Use it to block out the noise." said Laxus. "Okay." said Leora. "I'm going out now. See ya, Laxus."

* * *

"I'm back guys!" yelled Leora as she opened the door of the guild. She smelled the area before frowning. "Gajeel-nii's not here?" "He's not back yet, Leo-chan." said Levy. "Then who'll prevent Cana from making me drink beer?" mumbled Leora with her head lowered. "We'll handle that job, Leora." said Freed as he approached the two girls with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. "You guys should go and have fun." said Leora. "But-" "I'll do it." said Lucy, cutting Freed's sentence as she walked over to them. "And I'll help Lu-chan!" yelled Levy enthusiastically. "Thanks, guys." said Leora. "See Freed, family look out for each other. And it's time for you three to go have some more fun." "If you insist." said Freed with a smile on his face. "Let's go have fun, babies!" yelled Bickslow. "Fun! Fun!" yelled his babies. "Maybe I'll have another picture drawn." said Evergreen as all three of the Thunder God Tribe walked away to do their own business.

"Looks like everyone started the party without me." said Leora as she sat on a bar stool. "They've been doing it since the moment you won." said Lucy while sweat dropping. "Natsu recovered yet?" asked Leora. "He's doing fine." replied Lucy. "Leora, fight me!" yelled Natsu. "Natsu, Leora-chan needs to rest!" yelled Lucy. "That's right, Leo-chan has used up her energy to fight with Laxus." said Levy. "Maybe another time, Natsu." said Leora. "There's no way you'll win, flame brain." said Gray as he approached the group, shirtless. "What did you say, ice princess?! You want to lose?!" yelled Natsu. "Bring it on, you pervert!" Both Natsu and Gray punched each other at the same time. Soon, an all out war had taken place. Leora took this as a sign to put on Laxus's headphone and enjoyed the orange juice she just ordered.

"Ne, Leora-chan, how close are you with Laxus?" asked Lucy, her face full of mischief. "What do you mean? We're close like family as everyone is to me." replied Leora, oblivious to the meaning behind Lucy's question. "You sure? Don't you want to be closer to him?" asked Lucy suggestively. "Hm? But we're already close." said Leora with her brows furrowed. "Lu-chan, I think you should give up. Leo-chan is the most innocent person in the guild." said Levy. "But there's still Wendy and Romeo." said Lucy. "Leora-chan has never blushed from the moment she joined the guild." said Levy with a finger up, making her mark. "No way! Even Natsu has blushed before!" yelled Lucy astounded. "Leora-chan, you never got embarrassed?!" "I don't think so..." said Leora while trying to remember if she had blushed or not before.

"Let's talk about something else." said Levy. "Sure. But what?" asked Lucy. "I don't know about you two but I want to train some more." said Leora. "I couldn't protect everyone from the black dragon. And the others who were left in the guild waited for us for 7 years, getting picked on by others. I'll never let it happened again." "I'm gonna do the same." said Lucy with determination. "Me too." said Levy as she looked at Jet and Droy. "Then let's do our best! yelled Leora happily. She then smashed the table coming towards the girls. "We're saved! Thanks, Leora-chan." said Lucy happily. "I thought I would've gotten hit this time. Thanks, Leo-chan." said Levy. "It's my pleasure. Time for me to head back. See ya." said Leora as she waved at Lucy and Levy before leaving the guild.


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla went to visit Porlyusica to increase their magic power. Meanwhile, at the guild, Makarov proclaimed that Gildarts will be the next master, but Gildarts has left a letter which says that he would be leaving and has only two wishes as a master.

"First is... To acknowledge Laxus as a member in Fairy Tail." wrote Gildarts in his letter. "Dare you!" yelled master Makarov. "Gildarts..." said Laxus looking down, shocked. "Great, Laxus!" yelled Bickslow happily. "Now then we are the Thunder God Tribe again!" yelled Evergreen happily as she hugged Laxus's arm. "Gildarts, you are truly a good guy." said Freed while crying in joy. "Uh... I will submit to the fifth master." said master Makarov in a corner. Lisanna giggled at his actions.

"Second is... To nominate Makarov Dreyar to be the sixth master of Fairy Tail." "Me again?!" yelled master Makarov in shocked.

"I can't wait to see the look on Leora's face when she hears that Laxus is a member of Fairy Tail again." said Max. "Knowing her, she'll definitely jump onto him." said Warren.

Just then, the door was kicked open. Everyone already knew who it was just from the yell and couldn't help but smiled. "Laxus!" yelled Leora happily as she jumped onto Laxus. "I'm so glad you're back in Fairy Tail. Welcome back!" "Ah. It's good to be back." said Laxus. Laxus's eyes widen when he saw what Leora was wearing. "What are you wearing?" asked Laxus with his eyes narrowed, looking at Leora. He eyed Leora from top to bottom. "I ran out of clothes to wear. So I'm wearing yours." said Leora with a grin. "You should've come and asked me." said Evergreen. "But I don't wear dresses." said Leora. "Are you wearing pants underneath?" asked Bickslow as he eyed Leora's bare legs. "Nope." replied Leora. Every men in that room except Bickslow, Laxus and Freed also had a nose bleed when they heard the answer while they were looking at Leora's bare legs. "I'm wearing boxers." said Leora. Everyone except Laxus dropped to the ground after hearing the answer. "That's Leora for ya." said Wakaba.

* * *

"Gildarts said to be No. 1 of Fiore..." said Warren. "It's really too greedy don't you think so?" asked Max. "Nope. I think being positive is great." said Erza. "It might be possible 7 years ago." said Warren. "Now everything has changed." said Max. "Besides Sabertooth." said Alzack. "Lamia and Tenma have both grown to mighty guilds, so much stronger than 7 years ago." said Bisca. "And look at us, although our core members have come back." said Vijeeter. "Tenrou team has made no progress since 7 years ago." continued Laki. "Don't worry. We will protect Levy." said Jet and Droy at the same time. "We have no way to fill up the vacant 7 years. It's really difficult to be the No.1 Fiore, in terms of either individual magic power or the sum power of the guild." said Max. "You get the point... It will take some time to regain hat we had before." said Erza. "But we can't and don't want to afford 7 years of "some time", Erza-nee." said Romeo as he jumped onto a table. "Romeo!" scolded Macao. "There's only one way for us to become No.1 in a short time!" yelled Romeo with a finger pointed out.

The Tenrou team were all confused but the others were all shocked. "No way! We have decided never to participate that, haven't we?!" yelled Macao. "What are you talking about, fourth master?" asked master Makarov. "Would you please stop calling me that, sixth master?" asked Macao.

* * *

Natsu's team returned to the guild just to see Romeo arguing with his dad.

"Definitely go! We will go, go, go!" yelled Romeo. "We will never go! Never! I won't approve of it! We will never go for it again!" yelled Macao. "Dad, you're not our master anymore, so that's not determined by you!" argued Romeo. "I'm talking to you as a member of Fairy Tail!" yelled Macao.

"What are they arguing at?" asked Gray. "It's just daily argue of parent-kid." answered Carla.

"Who votes no for it?! Nooo!" yelled Macao with his hand raised. Wakaba, Vijeeter, Nab, Warren, Alzack and Bisca all raised their hands as well. "I will do anything but that disaster again" said Alzack. "It was nothing but embarrassing ourselves in public." added Bisca. "But this time will be different! Tenrou team is back! We have Natsu-nii and Erza-nee! Fairy Tail will never be defeated!" yelled Romeo. "But you know, Tenrou team has a blank of 7 years." said Warren.

"Anyone can tell us what the hell are you talking about?! Go or no go? Sounds like Lucy's bowel trouble." said Natsu. "No one will talk about it!" yelled Lucy.

"We had a new festival to compete rankings of guilds in Fiore during the past 7 year." explained Romeo. "Wow!" exclaimed Happy. "Sound interesting!" yelled Natsu happily. "All guilds of Fiore ae gathered to make magic competition. It is called Grand Magic Games!" yelled Romeo. "Wow!" exclaimed Natsu in astonishment. "Grand Magic Games!" yelled Lucy in bewilderment. "Sounds very fun." said Wendy happily. "I wanna join!" yelled Leora excitedly. "No wonder you call it a festival." said Gray. "I see. Then if we can win the battle..." said Erza. "Fairy Tail will be No. 1 in Fiore!" yelled Romeo.

"But... I doubt if there's a chance for you to win the champion." said master Makarov. "Exactly! That's what I've been saying!" yelled Macao.

"The No.1 guild can get a bonus of 30 million J." said Romeo. "Let's go!" said master Makarov excitedly. "Master!" yelled Macao, shocked. "It's absolutely impossible! Tenma and Lamia..." said Droy. "Even that Sabertooth will come to the competition!" added Warren. "Friendly tips, we always ranked the last in the past!" continued Jet. "Don't so it so proudly." said Elfman. "Then let's create a new page in Fiore's history." said master Marakov. "I'm feeling on fire now!" yelled Natsu with fire coming out of his mouth.

"Then when is the festival being held?"asked Natsu. "In 3 months."replied Romeo. "Time is enough! We have to do more exercises to make Fairy Tail the No.1 guild of Fiore!" yelled Natsu excitedly with his hand on flames. "Great." said Gray. "Oh! If we all try our best-" said Lucy happily. "Then nothing is impossible!" continued Erza. "I have to learn the magic from Grandeeney before the festival." said Wendy. "We'll have a festival, Carla. said Happy happily. "This noisy guild is always in a festival." said Carla with her arms crossed while smiling. "True man! Festival is for true man!" yelled Elfman excitedly. "Gildart's wish... Might be realized in short time, isn't it great?" asked Cana.

"You must be kidding." said Droy. "Sounds great. Just have a try." said Levy. "Are you serious?" asked Jet. "I... I think we'd better give up." said Alzack. "It's not the kind of battle festival as Natsu thinks." said Bisca. "Eh? Any difference?" asked Natsu. "Anyway, we've decided to go, no need to worry! Let's go for 30 milli- *cough* Let's go for No.1 in Fiore! Team Fairy Tail! Go to the Grand Magic Games!" yelled master Makarov.

* * *

"I can't wait to train!" yelled Leora happily. "You're not going anywhere until you find proper clothes to wear." said Laxus. Team Natsu heard Laxus's statement and headed over to them. "Leora-chan, what happened to your clothes?" asked Lucy when she saw Leora's attire. "Yeah, and why do you have Laxus's scent on you?" asked Natsu as he scratched his nose. "This is Laxus's shirt. Of course I'll have his scent." said Leora. "Wait! Don't tell me you-!" yelled Lucy with a blush. "Relax, Lu-chan. It's not what you think." said Levy. "I what, Lucy? I just borrowed Laxus's shirt because I don't have any clothes to wear." said Leora. Lucy just sweat dropped at her answer. "You could've called Virgo for some clothes." said Lucy. "I never thought about that." said Leora. She then opened a portal in front of her. Virgo appeared with a new set of clothes for Leora. "Here's a new set of clothes for you, Leora-sama." said Virgo as she handed the clothes over to Leora. "Eh? It's only reaches till my chest?" asked Leora. "Is something the matter, Leora-sama?" asked Virgo. "Ah. No. You can go back now, Virgo-nee. Thanks." said Leora. "I'm glad to be of help." said Virgo before she disappeared.

Leora kept looking at the clothes with a pained look. Laxus noticed her expression and felt worried. "What's wrong, Leora?" asked Laxus. "Nothing. Everything's fine, Laxus. I just need to do something first. Natsu, Gray, can you guys help me with something?" asked Leora. "Sure." replied both of them. "Thanks, guys. Follow me." said Leora as she grabbed her clothes and went to the restroom. Gray and Natsu followed behind Leora and entered the restroom with her.

"What do you think she's going to do with them?" asked Evergreen. "I don't know." replied Laxus. "We'll just charge right in if something's wrong." said Erza. "I hope everything's okay." said Lucy. Everyone never moved their gaze from the door of the restroom.

* * *

"What do you want us to help you with Leora?" asked Natsu. "I need you to burn a mark on me." said Leora. "What?!" yelled Natsu and Gray in shocked. "Are you out of your mind, Leora?!" asked Gray. Leora took off Laxus's shirt, revealing Phantom Lord's mark on her stomach. "That's-!" yelled Natsu, shocked. "Phantom Lord's guild mark." answered Leora. "All this time, you were-" Leora cut Gray's sentence. "I can't let anyone see this, especially Lucy and Gajeel-nii. It'll bring back bad memories." Leora made a pattern similar to the Phantom Lord's guild mark with her steel magic. "Burn this onto me, Natsu." said Leora. "But..." said Natsu. "I can handle it. Don't worry." said Leora with a smile. "As soon as Natsu's done, cool the mark down immediately, Gray."

Leora leaned against the wall. "Lock my hands on the wall." said Leora. Gray locked Leora's hands onto the wall with ice magic. He then put his hand in front of Leora's mouth. "Bite it so no one will hear." said Gray. "Ready, Leora?" asked Natsu with a pained look on his face. Leora nodded her head. As soon as Natsu press the heated steel onto Leora's abdomen, she immediately bit Gray's hand in pain. When Natsu was done, it was Gray's turn to cool Leora's mark. Natsu put his hand in front of Leora to let her bite him.

"Done." said Gray as he removed the locks from Leora's hands. "Thanks, guys." said Leora as sweat came dripping down her skin. "Does it still hurt?" asked Gray worriedly. "It only stings a little now." said Leora. She looked at both Natsu and Gray's hands. Blood was dripping out from the wounds inflicted by her. Before any of them could react, Leora used Transfer on them. "Can't let anyone know what happened here." said Leora as she wore the clothes given by Virgo. She then sniffed the air and her eyes widened. "Gajeel-nii's back." muttered Leora as she wore Laxus's shirt back on her.

"We'll cover you, Leora." said Gray as he opened the door. "Thanks, guys." said Leora. "You're our nakama after all." said Natsu with his usual grin as he followed after Gray. Leora followed behind them.

"They're back." said Levy. "What took you guys so long?" asked Bickslow. "Did something happened? Why did you need those two to follow you to change?" asked Laxus. "It's nothing. I needed Natsu's help to hold my clothes and Gray's to cool down the air in the restroom." said Leora with a smile. Gajeel walked towards Leora. "Why do you smell like him?" asked Gajeel as his head gestured towards Laxus. "I'm wearing his shirt." replied Leora. "You already have your own clothes." pointed Laxus as he started pulling his shirt off of Leora. As soon as the shirt was pulled off, Leora used her hands to cover her abdomen with Natsu and Gray immediately standing in front of her, shielding her from Gajeel's view. "Hey, what are you bastards doing?!" yelled Gajeel, irritated by their actions. "We're just standing around." said Gray with his arms crossed. And then the three men started arguing.

"What's that on your stomach?" asked Evergreen as she removed Leora's hands from her abdomen. This caught everyone's attention. All eyes were on her now. "It's just a burn mark, Ever." said Leora as she shielded the mark again. Gajeel moved away from Natsu and Gray. He lifted Leora's hands up and inspected the burn mark. His eyes widened as he recognized the mark and dropped Leora's hands. He immediately wrapped Leora tightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Leo." said Gajeel as he held back his tears. "I'm so sorry..."

"What's wrong?!" asked Lucy worriedly. "It's better if you don't know, Lucy." said Gray. "If I'm not mistaken, it's from that time isn't it?" asked master Makarov. Both Natsu and Gray nodded their heads. "Which time do you mean, master?" asked Erza. "The time we faced Phantom Lord." answered master Makarov with his head down. "But wouldn't the burn mark healed by now?" asked Levy. "It was in too deep, now it became a scar." said Gajeel. "If only I've held back, this would've never happened..." Laxus pulled Gajeel away from Leora and looked at the burn mark. The others looked at it too. "But it's different from Phantom Lord's guild mark." said Macao. Laxus looked at Leora then at Natsu and Gray. "She told you to burn another mark on the scar, didn't she?" asked Laxus. Both Natsu and Gray quietly nodded. The others couldn't help but gasped. "Who was the one who gave her the scar?!" asked Laxus. Everyone kept quiet.

"Tell me!" yelled Laxus as lightning surrounded him. "It was me." said Gajeel. "I was the one who left that scar on Leo." Without a second, Gajeel was sent flying across the guild by Laxus. Before Laxus could make another punch, Leora stopped him. "Stop it, Laxus! It's all over now!" yelled Leora with tears running down her eyes. "If only I was there, then you would've never gotten hurt!" yelled Laxus as he smashed a wall. "If you were there, Levy would've been the one who would get a scar, Lucy would've never got over it, Gajeel-nii and Juvia would've never joined Fairy Tail and Leo-nii and the others would've never got to reunite with me!" yelled Leora as she collapsed to the floor. Most of everyone in the guild had tears in their eyes.

Laxus pulled Leora into him. "Leora, you need to think for yourself more." said Laxus. "I... I am thinking about myself." replied Leora. "You ain't." said Gajeel as he got up and wiped his eyes. "If you were thinking of yourself, what you've said just now would've been all about you." "I don't care! I just want everyone I love to be safe and happy!" yelled Leora.

"Leora, it's good that you care for the guild but you have to be selfish sometimes... But it doesn't mean you can use can use Transfer on those two!" yelled master Makarov, pointing at Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray flinched when they were being pointed at. "How did you know, gramps?" asked Leora, calming down. "Transfer is a high level spell, of course I'll recognized it, especially when you're the only one who uses a high amount of magic in the guild." explained master Makarov. "I had to. Their arms were bleeding." said Leora. "That's because we're the ones who lend our hands to you." said Gray. "You said you didn't want anyone to know." said Natsu.

"Never mind all that. Tell me what you want to do know, my child." said master Makarov. "First, I want everyone to stop crying." said Leora. "I'm talking about you, not them!" yelled master Makarov. "Second, I want to have fun!" yelled Leora with her grin back on her face. She got out of Laxus's embrace. "And third, I want to make Fairy Tail No.1 in Fiore!" Laxus flicked Leora's forehead. "Out of 3 things you want to do, there is only one that mainly concerns you." said Laxus. Leora nodded.

"Looks like our guild has an angel." said Wakaba. "Our one and only chaotic angel." added Macao. "She is the man!" yelled Elfman. "She's a girl..." said Max. Soon, everyone returned to normal and happy.

"Gajeel-nii, are you okay?" asked Leora as she checked on Gajeel. "I'm fine. I deserved it anyways." said Gajeel. He then used one hand to pull Leora close to him and kissed her forehead. "I'm really sorry, Leo." said Gajeel. "It's fine, Gajeel-nii. It's all over now." said Leora as she hugged Gajeel. "Can I come over to your place tonight?" "Sure, but it's a mess." said Gajeel as he let go of Leora. "I can handle it." said Leora with a smile. "You fine with it?" asked Gajeel as he looked over to Laxus. "As long as she's okay." said Laxus.

"Laxus, I'm gonna need your shirt tonight. This shirt's too short." said Leora. "Fine." said Laxus as he passed Leora his shirt. "Alright, now that everything's settled. I want some juice, Mira!" yelled Leora happily as she walked towards the bar counter. "Coming right up." said Mira behind the counter.

* * *

"Sorry." apologized Gajeel. "It's fine. I already punched you for it." said Laxus.

"Do you think she'll ever become selfish?" asked Lucy. "I'm not sure. Leo-chan is very innocent." said Levy. "There's gotta be someway to make her be selfish." said Gray. "Maybe she'll be selfish when she finds love. Like Juvia is for Gray-sama~" said Juvia. "L-love huh? That's not easy to find." said Erza. "What are you talking about? Leora loves Fairy Tail." said Natsu in confusion. "Ara, Natsu. You still have much to learn." said Happy while shaking his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Leora woke up by the sweet smell of pancakes. She got up from the bed to see Pantherlily making breakfast. "Morning, Lily." said Leora as she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Leora. Did you sleep well?" asked Pantherlily. "I did. What's for breakfast?" asked Leora as she looked over Pantherlily to see the food he's making. "Scrap metal and pancakes." said Pantherlily. "Can't wait to eat. They smell delicious!" yelled Leora as she sat down to wait for her breakfast.

"Morning, Lily. Morning, Leo" said Gajeel as he ruffled Leora's hair. "Morning, Gajeel-nii. Did you sleep well?" asked Leora. "Ah. Thanks to you." said Gajeel as he sat down. Pantherlily placed the food onto the table and seated himself. Leora ate the pancakes before eating the scrap metal. Her face glowed in delight. "These taste amazing, Lily! I never knew that metal could be cooked into something so delicious!" yelled Leora happily. "Thank you." said Pantherlily. "I should come here often." said Leora. "You're welcome here anytime." said Pantherlily. "As long as you don't bring other people here." said Gajeel. "Okay." agreed Leora. "Are you guys going to the guild with me later?" "Ah..." said Gajeel with his mouth full of scrap metal. "Yes." replied Pantherlily before chowing down a kiwi.

* * *

"Morning, guys!" yelled Leora happily as she entered the guild. Everyone greeted Leora. "Good morning, Leora." said Kinana. "Why are you still wearing Laxus's shirt?" asked Max. "It's comfy." answered Leora. "It's too big." complained Gajeel. "You should've worn Gajeel's. He's smaller." said Pantherlily. "I don't care." said Leora as she sat down at the bar stool.

"Good morning, Leora-chan." greeted Lucy as she came to the order her favourite drink. "Morning, Lucy." said Leora. "Leora-chan, you should go shopping for some clothes." said Lucy. "I don't like shopping." replied Leora. "Nonsense. Shopping is fun." said Erza. "You get to try out new clothes." said Gray. "What's the fun in that?" asked Natsu. "I agree. I only shop when necessary." said Leora. "I think it's necessary for you to shop since you don't have any clothes left, Leora-san." said Wendy. "A girl needs to have proper clothes." said Carla. "It's settled. We'll take Leora-chan shopping." said Lucy. "Count me in, Lu-chan!" yelled Levy happily. "I don't think bunny girl and the shrimp will be of help to Leo." said Gajeel. "What did you say?! We'll find the perfect clothes for Leora." said Lucy.

"I'll be taking her shopping." said Laxus as he entered the guild. He eyed the clothes on Leora before holding a new set of clothes for her. "Change into these. They're from I was a teenager." said Laxus. "Okay." said Leora as she took the clothes to change.

* * *

"Leora-chan need a girl's help in choosing clothes." said Lucy. "I agree." said Erza. "We'll find the perfect dress for her." "Shouldn't you let her choose on her own?" asked Gray. "Yeah, Leora never wear dresses." said Natsu. "It's time for a change!" yelled Lucy happily.

"Not happening." said Leora as she came back to the group. "Ara, you look like a younger version of Laxus." said Mirajane. "Of course I do. They're his clothes." said Leora. "Anyways, where are we going today?" "To every shop there is." replied Laxus. "But there's too many..." whined Leora. "Is there any shop you like?" asked Levy. "Maybe we could start from there." "Hm... I only go to this one shop to buy clothes, but it's really far away." said Leora. "Where is it?" asked Lucy. "In Onibus." answered Leora. "Eh?! Why do you buy your clothes from a shop that far?!" asked Lucy, shocked. "I like the clothes." replied Leora. "Alright, we're going there now." said Laxus. "On foot?" asked Leora. "By train." answered Laxus. Leora wanted to run away but Laxus quickly grabbed hold of her. "Do you want to train or not?" asked Laxus. "Fine. Let's go." said Leora. "I'm coming too, Leo-chan." said Levy. "Me too." said Lucy. "Us too." replied Erza as she grabbed hold of Natsu and Gray. "You guys should come too, Wendy, Carla. Gajeel-nii, you coming?" asked Leora. "You bet. Gi Hi." replied Gajeel.

* * *

"I can't take it..." whined Leora as the train started moving. She could see Gajeel and Natsu getting sick as well. "Lucy, Levy, stroke Natsu's and Gajeel-nii's hair." said Leora. The girls did what they were told to and it worked. Natsu and Gajeel had became more relaxed. Leora laid her head on Laxus's lap. Laxus on the other hand had his eyes closed, but his hand moved up to stroke Leora's hair. "It's alright, Laxus. Just rest yourself." said Leora. "Can't have you feeling sick." replied Laxus without looking at Leora. "Thanks, Laxus."

* * *

"We're here, guys." said Leora as she stood in front of a big building. "It's huge!" yelled Natsu in astonishment. "How did you even find this place?!" asked Lucy in amazement. "I walked by this place after a mission. My clothes were wrecked, so I decided to shop for some new ones." answered Leora. "Let's all go in. We'll split up and meet back here after 3 hours." "But we're here to look for your clothes." said Lucy. "It's fine. Laxus's with me." said Leora. "I think it's best to ask opinions from girls." said Carla. "Nah, just help Wendy with hers. See ya guys in three hours." said Leora as she entered the building. The others followed suit, all excited to find some new clothes to wear.

* * *

"Why are we in the girls' section?" asked Leora. "You need to have some girls' clothing." said Laxus. "I want men's clothing." said Leora stubbornly. Laxus looked at Leora for a moment before sighing. "Fine..." said Laxus. "Yes! Let's go! I already know what to buy!" yelled Leora happily as she dragged Laxus over to the men's section. She took a few clothes and went to change.

"How do I look?" asked Leora wearing a black tank top, red coat and black pants. "The same as usual." replied Laxus. "Good. I'll buy these then." said Leora. "You should try other clothes too." said Laxus. "Only if you do the same." said Leora as she threw some clothes over to Laxus. "Alright." said Laxus as he went to change. Leora picked some more clothes to try on before going in to change. "You finished yet?" asked Laxus as he came out with a black sleeveless long coat with gold markings at the bottom and black pants. "Of course." said Leora as she came out wearing a black vest with red fire markings and black shorts. "See? A new style isn't so bad." said Laxus. Leora looked at Laxus from top to bottom before looking at herself. "Let's buy these too." said Leora, happy with her new style. "Now, let's go pay for these. I'm tired of shopping!" Leora hurriedly went into the changing room to change. Laxus chuckled at Leora's actions before going in to change too.

* * *

"Finally, it's over!" yelled Leora happily as she exited the building with Laxus. "We still got an hour before the others finish their shopping. What do you want to do?" asked Laxus. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat. I know this place where their food is delicious." said Leora. "Let's go then." said Laxus. "But why are you still wearing my shirt?" "I'm gonna wash these first." answered Leora. "Wear them." said Laxus. "No." said Leora. "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." Laxus knowing how stubborn Leora can be and seeing her like that now, finally gave up. "Fine... But at least wear the pants. Mine's still too big for you." said Laxus. "Okay." said Leora, going back to change into her newly bought pants.

Leora took Laxus to an outdoor restaurant. A waiter approached them as they sat down. "May I take your order?" asked the waiter. "Both of us will have roasted chicken. Beer for me, orange juice for her." said Laxus. "All right. Your orders will be here shortly." said the waiter as he left with their order. "How'd you know I wanted those?" asked Leora. "They're your favourite." replied Laxus. "Thanks, Laxus." said Leora with a grin.

"Excuse me. Your orders are done." said the waiter as he served them their food and drinks. "Thanks." said Leora before chowing down her meal.

* * *

"There you guys are." said Gray. "Where did you guys go, Leo-chan?" asked Levy. "We went to eat. I was hungry." said Leora. "I'm hungry too. You should've brought me with you." said Natsu. "Sorry, Natsu. Got you another one though." said Leora as she threw a bag with roasted chicken towards Natsu. "Thanks, Leora." said Natsu as he began chowing down the meat. "Everyone here?" asked Erza as she was the last to finish shopping. "Everyone's here, Erza-san." answered Wendy. "Yosh, time to head back home." said Erza. "Aye." replied almost everyone.

"Did you buy the clothes you wanted, Leo?" asked Gajeel. "Yup. What about you, Gajeel-nii?" asked Leora. "Found a few. Gi Hi." said Gajeel as he lifted his bag to show Leora. "But why are you still wearing his shirt?" "I need to wash these before I'm gonna wear them." replied Leora. "Good luck making her wearing it now. I've tried it already." said Laxus. "Knowing her, I won't be doing that." said Gajeel.

"Now that I've bought clothes, I can train right?" asked Leora. "Yes." replied Laxus. "Great. See ya guys!" yelled Leora as she started running. Everyone, shocked by her actions began chasing her. "Leora-chan, where are you going?! The station's to the left!" yelled Lucy. "No way I'm riding a train. I'll run back to the guild!" yelled Leora with a grin. "Eh?!" yelled everyone else. "It looks like our training starts now." said Erza with a smile. "Let's race back to the guild! Let's go, Happy!" said Natsu as he used his flames to fly. "Aye sir!" yelled Happy, flying beside Natsu. "I'll be winning this round, Natsu." said Leora as she used lightning magic, flying pass Natsu and Happy. "Let's go faster, Happy!" yelled Natsu as he increased his flames. "Aye sir!" yelled Happy following closely beside Natsu.

"They're moving too fast." said Levy. "We can't catch up." said Lucy. "Someone's gotta follow them, especially Natsu for that matter." said Gray. "Let's hope he doesn't set the forest on fire." said Lucy. "Laxus, we'll be counting on you." said Erza. "Make sure Leo doesn't overuse her magic." said Gajeel. Laxus sighed and charged his lightning. "I'm on it. You guys take care of yourselves." said Laxus before he flew full speed to catch up to Leora, Natsu and Happy.

* * *

"Leora, you better not overuse your magic." said Laxus. "I won't. I still got plenty left in me." said Leora. "Jump onto my back if you feel tired, we still got a long way to go." aid Laxus. "Okay, Laxus." replied Leora. "I can't wait to start training when I get back." "Rest first before you start training, you hear me?" asked Laxus. "Fine..." said Leora as she continues flying straight to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I'm very weak in things about shopping.

Anyways, hope you like this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm really sorry for the long wait, everyone. But I just can't think of a way to write the Grand Magic Games Arc since I'm not placing Leora into the game. So, you can say almost all the parts of the story will almost be the same as the original story.

And, I decided to skip most parts. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

As Lucy tried to close the Eclipse Gate with Yukino, seven dragons had managed to pass through the gate before they successfully closed it. future Rogue arrived and proclaimed that the number of dragons present was enough for him, declaring to all that the era of Dragons was about to begin. He then ordered the dragons to eliminate all the Mages in Crocus, commanding them by means of his Dragon Supremacy Magic which forced the dragons to obey him, including Zirconis. Despite every guilds' attempts in attacking the dragons, the mages were able to inflict little damage, making them doubt their chances of victory. Thus, future Rogue joyfully told the dragons to show their wrath.

Leora ran towards Sabertooth to find Sting and Rogue. When she found them, she stunned the dragon they were attacking with lightning magic before dropping down in front of Sting and Rogue. "Sting, Rogue. Blast me with your magic." said Leora. "What?! Are you insane?!" yelled Sting, shocked. "We need all the energy we have to take down the dragons." stated Rogue. "Just a small blast. Trust me." said Leora with determination. With the look from Leora, Sting and Rogue couldn't help but obliged.

* * *

At the far side of the battle, Doranbolt returned from afar, heavily exhausted after having brought Cobra from prison to assist in the battle after having been forced to ask for his assistance. "As much as it pains us... We need you help..." said Doranbolt as he panted. "I can hear it all, Natsu." said Cobra.

"You're Cobra, the poison dragon slayer right?" said Leora as she appeared in front of them. "I want you to blast me." "This is no time for a fight!" yelled Lahar. "I'm serious. I'm doing this to protect my family." said Leora. Cobra did Poison Dragon's Roar and aimed it at Leora, to which she just sucked in all the magic. After he did what he needed, Cobra left to fight the dragons.

Leora dropped to her knees as Cobra left, feeling all seven magic inside her body. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Doranbolt, after witnessing the scene. "It just hurts a little. Go, away from me, to save them." said Leora. "I'll be in top shape in a moment." Doranbolt looked at Lahar, who nodded in return, bringing all the soldiers into the battlefield.

* * *

As the battles raged across Crocus, things seemed to be going badly for the Mages, with not only Gray being killed, but Bacchus and Droy receiving fatal wounds, and Macao being pinned down by Motherglare's hatchlings. Elsewhere amongst the rubble, Ultear grieved over her sins, and was ashamed of herself despite Gray granting her a second chance in life. She then recalled when she was learning her Magic, the Arc of Time, and how she came upon a spell that reverses time, known as Last Ages. Back then, Hades advised her to never use the spell, since the cost of reversing the time of everyone in the world would be her life. In the present, in order to make up for all the evil she had committed in the past, she chose to use the forbidden spell, hoping to at least reverse time to before the Eclipse Gate was opened.

Ultear cast the spell, causing her entire body to get horribly burnt in the process. After the spell's completion, with the last of her strength, she turned to look at a clock to find that she had only turned back time by one minute. As she fell, she wondered if that is really all her life is worth and lamented at how she was unable to save a single life. In the new 'present', back at the ruins of Bar Sun, just as Gray saved Juvia from an attack from a hatchling, they, plus Meredy and Lyon, viewed a glimpse of the future in which Gray died. At first confused, they are surprised as the events they just saw occur again right in front of them, though they managed to counter the attack this time. As people all over the world saw a minute into the future and puzzled over what happened before going on with their daily lives, the Mages in the life and death battles in Crocus were able to use that knowledge for a counterattack. Some, like Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakabe and Romeo, moved from their current location in order to avoid casualties, while others, like Bacchus and all the Dragon Slayers, used that knowledge to fight back.

Just then, all the dragons that were on the ground were hit by a punch or a kick to the head. The attacker landed on a tall building and let out a ferocious roar, calling all the dragons in. All the dragons headed towards the building to see their attacker. All of their eyes widen. Their attacker was none other than Leora. Her hair has 7 different colours on her bangs. "What are you doing here?!" yelled Scissor Runner. "I live here!" yelled Leora, her pupil as sharp as a dragon's. "Stop all this right now! Go back to your time!" "No can do, little princess. I want to eat some tasty humans." said Zirconis. "We are forced to obey the one called Rogue." said the Rock Dragon. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." said Leora as black and gold scales covered her skin. "Natsu will be done with him soon."

All the dragons used their roar attacks on Leora at once. Leora jumped and evaded their attack and landed on top of the Rock Dragons head. "You are not getting anywhere near Wendy." said Leora as she looked directly at Zirconis before releasing a roar containing all the seven magic she have in her body. The other dragon slayers were all occupied by the miniature dragons. Leora continued to battle all five dragons by herself using dragon's roar, dragon's claw and dragon's fist.

* * *

Finally, Natsu delivered the finishing blow on the future Rogue and sent them and the dragons crashing into the Eclipse Gate, destroying it in the process. With the Gate finally broken, those present witnessed the dragons and future Rogue's bodies glowed, as they started to return to their own time. As threats disappeared, almost all of the Mages rejoiced, having won the battle. The exception being Mavis and the dragon slayers, excluding Leora, having realized that none of them actually managed to beat their Dragon opponent.

* * *

Sorry for it being short. I literally have no idea on how to make it longer.


End file.
